The Astral Towers
by Adri Mars
Summary: (AU) Wisteria Garden Academy was burned down to the ground due to arson. Siblings Sakura and Touya Kinomoto, along with their fellow classmates, are assigned to join a discreet troop of SCORE warriors led by Syaoran, the Crown Prince of Lunaria, to investigate and solve the mystery of an ages-old folklore connected to the burning and the motives behind the crime.
1. PROLOGUE: Clue to the Astral Towers

**THE ASTRAL TOWERS**

_by Adri Mars_

**PROLOGUE: Clue to the Astral Towers**

_Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP/Kodansha. The only thing I own here is this fanfic's plot and whatever original characters I may create here._

* * *

**QUICK NOTE:** This is the official prologue chapter of the sci-fi/fantasy-ish CCS fanfic that I planned to write before. I'm still working on **Stuffed Animal**, but I've run in to another case of writer's block for the next chapter, so I decided to write the first/official prologue. I also changed the title from **The Empyrean Wars** as well. And of course, this is completely different from the preview that I posted before. Ignore that one as that is officially obsolete. ^^

* * *

**ECHIZEN IMPERIAL MILITARY CORPS (EIMC)**

**Garden Institution Student Community Chatrooms**

(for help and technical, contact the chat administrators. Enjoy your chat experience with your fellow students!)

**** User CheeryCherry is now in the SCORE CANDIDATES ROOM ****

_(on server KEROBEROS)_

**TOPIC OF THE MONTH: **SCORE Candidates Testing

(**Users (White): **157, **SCOREs (Yellow): **25, **Admin(s) Online:** MoonCastle)

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hello, fellow SCORE candidates! I can't wait for THE SCORE Candidates Testing in two months! But at the moment I'm having trouble writing my paper. Are there any current SCOREs who can help a poor lowly cadet like myself?

**SCORECutie says:**

You're late. Get in line!

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

LOL, that's rather rude! We're here to help fellow students succeed in their upcoming test. You know, we were once cadets, you know.

**SCORECutie says:**

And you know what's worse? A Wisterian too!

**CheeryCherry says:**

What's wrong with being Wisterian? So I'm a student at Wisteria Garden Academy. Big deal. I thought this was supposed to be a chatroom for SCORE candidates seeking help from current SCOREs to aid them with testing?

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Um, SCORECutie, I think you better apologize to CheeryCherry. She didn't deserve to have that kind of welcome.

**CheeryCherry says:**

And school just ended 5 mins ago and I just arrived at my dorm and just got online. How can you say that I'm late?

**1000Springs says:**

If you check the official garden institution website, SCORECutie, the classes at Wisteria Garden Academy are a lot longer than the rest of the other garden academies including Jaderose Academy. Give the poor girl a break. Well, you are a girl, aren't you CheeryCherry?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, you can check my profile, you know. My school photo's in there too.

**SCORECutie says:**

Seriously, I don't even know why we SCOREs are wasting our time helping out noobs when we're supposed to be out there doing special missions like REAL SCOREs should be doing!

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Well, you do know that the first requirement that we should be doing in order to get to the next step as new SCOREs is to aid the next batch of candidates do well in their tests. If the candidate(s) you helped passes the upcoming SCORE Candidate test, you pass also.

**SCORECutie says:**

I've got too many noobs to deal with so I can't afford to take another one in my wing. You take her, Violets… or you 1000Springs!

**1000Springs says:**

Sorry, but I've already got 5 cadets under my wing now, so I'm already maxed out.

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Same here, sorry. But CheeryCherry, you can just talk to us and ask us what you need help on while you wait for another SCORE who can accept you under his or her wing. There's plenty of us available, just wait and see. ^_^

**CheeryCherry says:**

Aw, thanks guys! I really appreciate it! I would say that I can try tomorrow but I can't wait anymore. I've been in this chatroom for about a week already and I still haven't found a mentor SCORE to help me out with my upcoming testing. That's like in 2-3 weeks already!

**SCORECutie says:**

You know, it *would* be a whole lot easier if you were a Jaderose Garden or an Oleander Garden student, but you're all the way down south to frickin' Wisteria!

**1000Springs says:**

Don't listen to SCORECutie, she just has a lot of prejudices against Wisteria Garden and the other low-budget garden academies too, like Foxglove Garden and Carnation Garden. Just because she's of royalty and just because she's a Jaderose student, doesn't mean she's better than everyone else.

**SCORECutie says:**

Shut up! You're the one to talk! And besides, it's true!

**MoonCastle (Admin) says:**

SCORECutie, this is your first warning. We don't allow discrimination and prejudice in the entire chat system. And secondly, I'm also a student employee at Wisteria Garden and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that school. We're just a small, low-budget school that doesn't have that many cadets, but the campus and the equipment used are as topnotch as all the other garden academies. Sure, Wisteria Garden Academy may not have a lot of SCOREs compared to the other schools but at least we do have some and they're as good as any other SCORE within the garden system.

**SCORECutie says:**

Oh great, a Wisterian is also in control of this chatroom…

**MoonCastle (Admin) says:**

Second warning, SCORECutie. Don't forget this entire chat is being recorded and will be reviewed by your superiors! You could lose a lot of points for being rude and unruly to the candidates, most especially Wisterians. One more warning and you're out of this chatroom.

**SCORECutie says:**

Fine… I'm sorry. But I really can't help you. I'm all maxed out myself!

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, thanks for the help anyway. I'll wait… :(

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Sakura, it's me, Yukito. Your brother was assigned to administer the Residence AB Chatroom right now and the boss placed me in here. ^_-

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Waah! Yuki-nii! Thanks for saving my butt out there!

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

No problem! Sorry I haven't been too active in the chat itself. My team and I are currently working on programming a brand-new chat system that we'll be presenting to the garden institution exec admins next month. I'm taking a break from the programming right now.

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Yay! Can't wait for that to come out!

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Haha, no worries! Hey listen, your brother told me about your problem in looking for a mentor SCORE to help you out with the upcoming testing. Anyway, I learned that our current mentor SCORE has one more room in his core group and I already sent him an email to see if it's okay to accept you.

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Ehhhh? You mean yours and Touya-nii's mentor SCORE?

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Yup. He's really awesome. We don't know much about him, not even his chat profile helps either. All I can tell you is that he's a Jaderose Garden Academy student and that he has been a SCORE for about six years now, when he was around 11-yrs-old. Can you believe that? He's really gifted and talented and he's only around your age too. Touya-nii felt a little ashamed that his mentor just happened to be about 6-7 years younger than him, but the best thing about him is that the current candidates in his core group are all from Wisteria Garden Academy!

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Oooh! I wonder if it's the same mentor SCORE that Nao and Yamazaki were telling me about in class earlier today. He said he's really cool. I forget his username though but they said the same description as you did.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Hm, he could be the same guy. I've surveyed the people I know who are in the SCORE candidacy and so far they haven't met anyone among the SCOREs from Jaderose Garden accepting only Wisterians, so the four of us may be having the same mentor SCORE. And hopefully, you would be his 5th and final candidate.

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Waah! I really hope he accepts me!

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Whoa, hang on. Speak of the devil, he just logged in!

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

He's heeeere! Mou… why do I feel all nervous now…?

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Hold on a sec, Sakura. I'm chatting with him on PM right now. I have a feeling he'll do the same thing with you as he did with us— chatting with you directly in a private chatroom.

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Eek! OMG! *nervous*

_(some minutes have passed…)_

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from MoonCastle (Admin):**

Alright, I'm gonna bring you and him to a private chatroom right now. I've already added one more threshold so you can come in. Just PM me when you guys need help. I'll be popping in when needed. Good luck! ^_^

**CheeryCherry (to MoonCastle):**

Waaaaiii! Thanks so much, Yuki-nii! Thank yoooouuuu!1

**CheeryCherry says:**

Bye, everybody!

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Oh, you're leaving now, CheeryCherry?

**CheeryCherry says:**

The very nice chat admin PM'd me and said that he knows a mentor SCORE who's looking for one more person, so I'm gonna talk to him now. Thanks for the company anyway.

**VioletsAreblue says:**

I'm really sorry we couldn't be much help, but now that you've got a new mentor SCORE now, feel free to come back here whenever you need help. ^_^

**CheeryCherry says:**

Thanks, Violets! Will do!

**VioletsAreblue says:**

Good luck, CheeryCherry!

**CheeryCherry says:**

Thanks so much. Byebye!

**** User CheeryCherry left ****

#

**ECHIZEN IMPERIAL MILITARY CORPS (EIMC)**

**Garden Institution Student Community Chatrooms**

(for help and technical, contact the chat administrators. Enjoy your chat experience with your fellow students!)

**** User CheeryCherry is now in a PRIVATE CHATROOM ****

_(on server KEROBEROS)_

(**Users (White): **1, **SCOREs (Yellow):** 1, **Admin(s) Online:** MoonCastle)

**MoonCastle (Admin) says:**

Okie-dokie! She's all yours, LUPUSJr! Good luck, the both of you!

**CheeryCherry says:**

Um… hello there… ^_^;

**LUPUSJr says:**

Hi there! Nice meeting you! MoonCastle has told me great things about you, so I got curious.

**CheeryCherry says:**

I'm a little nervous, so forgive me if I take awhile to reply. It's just that, I've never really met a SCORE in real life before. Not personally, I mean.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Not even online?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, I met three when I logged in here: VioletsAreBlue, 1000Springs, and SCORECutie. I did better today than the past week, to be honest. When I first started chatting in that room there was no one there to at least talk to me or even offer me a help. Not even a hello. -_-

**LUPUSJr says:**

I'm really sorry about that. Let's just say I'm a little picky with the candidates so I normally stay silent in the candidates room. I'm one of the "special" types of SCOREs, so I was told.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Oh I see.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I check out the chat profiles of each user and the first one who I got attracted to was PeachArrow. Then he referred MoonCastle, MountainCherries (who turned out to be a guy), and CutieFourEyes to me right after.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Wah, PeachArrow? He's my brother! And I hang out with MountainCherries and CutieFourEyes in real life. You all have Wisterians as your core group?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Is he now? I wonder why he didn't refer you to me in the first place?

**CheeryCherry says:**

*sigh* Mou… that's actually my fault. One time I had an argument with him regarding what topic I should write my candidacy essay about. He wanted me to write about the origins of summoning, I wanted to write about a known Wisterian folk legend. He said writing about a piece of history about my country has got nothing to do with my desire to be a SCORE. So maybe he's mad at me which was why he didn't refer me to you.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Wow, that's messed up. He hasn't told me about you at all. Glad that MoonCastle told me about you now. We'll set up a meeting in the near future, all six of us, right here in the private chatroom.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yay! I can't wait! ^_^

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Well now, aren't you a cheery one?

**CheeryCherry says:**

That's me! "Cheery" Cherry! ^_^

**LUPUSJr says:**

Haha, okay then. I recently took a look at your chat profile. Tell me more about yourself.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, okay. Um, I'm about 5'1"-5'2", I like music, sports, cheerleading, um… singing… and a little bit of art. And I get really good grades except for math. The best grade I got in math was only a B+. -_- I know, makes me look like an idiot, huh?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Nope. Not at all. This brings up an interesting fact though. Each SCORE always has their imperfections, which is why they always have expertise on one thing over the other. Not all SCOREs go out to field missions that involves battles or any form of violence. We also need SCOREs who specialize in non-combat skills, such as healing, alchemy, and anything similar.

**CheeryCherry says:**

The kids in my school always say different things about what SCOREs actually do. I don't have that many friends to tell you the truth. Most of the kids think that I'm way too frail and too short to even make it as a SCORE that I wouldn't even become one. I'm happy now that I got to meet you. ^_^

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well, SCOREs have restrictions by the EIMC that we're not allowed to reveal anything about our actual duties and missions to non-SCOREs including candidates, but I can tell you the requirements that you need to prepare for the candidacy test and keynotes to pass the test. Is that enough?

**CheeryCherry says:**

I understand. No complaints there.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Good. It's one primary reason why I decided to take in Wisteria Garden Academy candidates to form my core group. When the day of the testing comes, you will be in groups based on your mentor SCORE. Me, in this case. So in short, you, your brother, MoonCastle, MountainCherries, and CutieFourEyes will be in one group. I will be supervising you and monitoring you when you go through the test. In short, I will be evaluating the five of you and decide whether you pass or fail. If you pass, congratulations! If you fail, I'll work with you again to assess what you did wrong or what you need to work on and then wait for another year for testing.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Mou… that's too long of a wait!

**LUPUSJr says:**

It's long to wait but you pretty have much all the time for you to prepare to become a SCORE. The oldest new SCORE that we've had is actually 35-years-old. 45 is the limit for a person to become a SCORE. We can't accept anyone older than 45 for obvious reasons.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Wow… so many restrictions!

**LUPUSJr says:**

As long as you stay with me through this preparation period, you'll do fine in the testing. There are two parts to this testing: verbal and physical. Right now, you will be doing your verbal testing, which consist of either written or oral. Physical testing will include combat skills to non-combat skills. Right now, you will be focusing on your verbal, and judging from what you told me before, you're going for written verbal by writing a candidacy essay.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yup. I want to write about a Wisterian folk tale and my interpretation of it. I'm a sucker for history and anthropology, since my dad is a history professor at Wisteria Garden Academy— and a darn good one too!

**LUPUSJr says:**

That's great! A teacher for a parent! You shouldn't have trouble writing your candidacy essay then.

**CheeryCherry says:**

But he's a very busy man so he rarely has any time to help me out. And my brother… well… he's doing something different so I can't really rely on him.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well, since I'm already familiar with what the other four are doing for their verbal testing, let's talk about your plans for your candidacy essay. Tell me about this Wisterian folk tale.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yay! Sure thing! We simply call it "The Astral Towers"!

**LUPUSJr says:**

"The Astral Towers"? Alright, the title alone sounds really interesting already.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Anyway, I think the Astral Towers exist, contrary to the story being folklore!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Don't get ahead of yourself now. Tell me how this folk tale goes.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Okay. Here goes…

**CheeryCherry says:**

A long time ago, at a galaxy millions of light years away from where we live, there was a majestic, thriving and prosperous universe ruled by a kingdom of gods, with Uchius being the ruler of these gods. The Astral Gods, as many scholars and historians called them, ruled that particular cosmos from every race of every planet and moons orbiting those planets to the flora and fauna existing through these different worlds in every different shape and size. In each of these planets and the moons orbiting them, consisted of their own reigning family of monarchs, however along with the Astral Gods, Uchius would choose a particular prince and princess out of all the worlds under their reign to become their physical delegates- deific messengers who would spread the word of the Astral Gods to the mortals and vice versa- and in turn, the mortal rulers of the entire cosmos, backed by these gods.

**CheeryCherry says:**

The Astral Gods and Uchius had their own process on how they chose their destined young reigning couple by choosing four of the most worthy mortals from all the worlds to portray their given roles: the Seeker, the Dignitary, the Researcher and the Destroyer. Uchius would assign The Seeker to find the worthy prince and princess of the universe who were close or just turned twelve-years-old. The Seeker will base his or her choice of the perfect pair, not because or their world's economic status or its prestige to the eyes of the galaxy, but rather for their pure-blooded character who has nothing but love and concern for their families, their people, their homes, their neighbors within their worlds and other worlds, and of course the peace and prosperity among all the worlds in the galaxy. In addition, most Seekers would only search for this young royal pair simply because of their physical attributions, or their vision of what their physical attributions would look like, sort of like matchmaking. There was no record or an occurrence in which the chosen prince and princess of the galaxy harbor special feelings for one another before they reach the age of thirteen until recently.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Hmm… this sounds familiar…

**CheeryCherry says:**

Eh? Really?

**LUPUSJr says:**

But I could be wrong. Please continue.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Okay then. Continuing…

**CheeryCherry says:**

Though the four chosen mortals may be assigned these special tasks, these four will have to pay a price to the Astral Gods. If any of the four or even all four fail their tasks, their own lives will be the price for those failures. If any or all four succeed their tasks, they will be rewarded a seat among the deities council within the Astral Gods. For example, the Seeker is guaranteed martyrdom from the Gods themselves when he or she breathes his or her final breath of mortal life.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Once the Seeker found and presented his or her ideal pair to the gods, the prince and princess would immediately reside at the Celestial Temple Palace, where not only they reside but also visit its chamber to connect and communicate with the Astral Gods, namely the gods' king, Uchius. Like any other royal couple in existence, the young Celestial Royal Couple do frequent traveling to meet, interact and bond with all the races on every planet and moon within their galaxy; portray as the judicial court system whenever two or more worlds were in conflict with one another as this can avoid violent wars as well as the ones who will review and approve any proposals and projects that would benefit all the worlds within their galaxy; and depending on who the Celestial Royal Couple is during that time, would host entertainment events from music to drama for all peoples to come and see. Because of strict regulations the gods placed upon the couple, the role of the Dignitary comes in to play. The Dignitary's responsibilities were the of the highest demand, as he or she becomes the adviser, counselor and confidante of the young couple. Uchius made sure that his chosen Dignitary excelled in all general aspects of life from society to politics. The Dignitary is also the mortal representative directly to all the mortals throughout the galaxy, the news bearer and the one who will bring answers to the questions that press representatives of all the worlds bring. Because of the very sensitive and heavy requirements of a mortal in order to become the Dignitary, Uchius needed to be careful that this chosen Dignitary is not some kind of a rebel or one who only seeks self-minded power over all mortals or even play god, therefore this Dignitary must also possess the same qualities of the Celestial Couple, not simply because of mentioned above but it was also important that the Celestial Couple and the Dignitary have a solid bond on the basis of true friendship and trust.

**CheeryCherry says:**

The Researcher portrayed the scholar, teacher, historian and recorder of all the ongoing activities of the Celestial Couple within the palace, their conferences with the gods, as well as the researcher of all types of information of all the worlds within the galaxy when needed. The Researcher also portrayed somewhat of a secretary to the Dignitary when needed. In addition to simply the one who bears the galaxy's vast wealth of information, he or she also is a trainer of self-defense for the Celestial Couple and all other important representatives of all the worlds in case of any violent attacks or accidents that may occur. Though it may sound like a small role, the Researcher is the second go-to person by the Celestial Couple whenever the Dignitary is absent at that time being.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Though all may be well for the Celestial Couple, as a requirement for the gods to keep their galaxy's continuous peace and prosperity and perfection of all life beings throughout the galaxy, the Astral Gods will perform what they call _The Galaxian Purification and Preservation Ceremony_. The Celestial Couple are on reign for only eight years as the it is believed that the blood and flesh of the Celestial Couple will be _preserved_ eternally in order to _purify _all aspects of all the worlds within the galaxy. When one of the two reached the age of twenty will commend his or her mortal self to the gods, offering his or her blood, flesh and spirit to continue the prosperity and perfection of the galaxy they ruled and loved. The day after his or her twentieth birthday is the day of that ceremony, and because the gods are not able to appear as mortals themselves, this is where the role of the Destroyer would come in to play. With Uchius' Holy Dagger bestowed upon, the Destroyer's only role is to slay the Celestial Prince or Princess, making sure that blood is poured throughout the sacrificial table in order to reach the land. Unlike the choosing of the Seeker, Dignitary and Researcher, the mortal chosen to be the Destroyer is chosen during childbirth and the knowledge of this destined role is neutralized until the prince or princess' twentieth birthday, in which Uchius himself will call upon the Destroyer, bestowing him or her his Holy Dagger to be used for the ceremony.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Hm… this does sound familiar… where have I heard or read this…?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Oh! Should I continue?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Yes, please.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Okay then.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Once the cycle of the Seeker, Dignitary, Researcher and Destroyer was completed, the cycle starts over again, with the Seeker searching for a new couple and then go through the same process once more. The chosen mortals with these four roles will have these roles for the rest of their lives until their deaths. Only then that Uchius will choose the new four mortals who will take over these four roles. For the Astral Gods, this particular cycle of life in that galaxy was the best- and unfortunately for them the only way- for all lifeforms within their galaxy to maintain its peace, prosperity and perfection without any violence, crime or any forms of evil existing in life. This cycle proved that theory for several million light years and that the chosen mortals with the roles of the Seeker, Dignitary, Researcher and Destroyer did not have to be killed as none of them failed in portraying their roles. However, the saying of _nothing and no one is perfect_ still remained a fact as one fateful time period came when this perfect cycle suddenly became imperfect.

**CheeryCherry says:**

No one among the records mentioned if Uchius, king of the Astral Gods, made a mistake in choosing his newest four mortals to portray the Seeker, Dignitary, Researcher and Destroyer or if there were any deeper reasons as to how this perfect cycle suddenly broke. There was record that the current Researcher back then kept a personal diary that discovered something sinister regarding the Astral Gods and the entire circle of life. Apparently according to scholars and experts, the Researcher's unexpected discovery was not just a theory, but with thorough proofing system that particular discovery became fact.

**CheeryCherry says:**

There were other occurrences that came during that dangerous discovery, in which the Celestial Couple themselves also broke the strict regulations and habits that would surely anger the Astral Gods and even the devoted races throughout the galaxy. One of the two became a traitor to the Astral Gods and the entire galaxy. The other made the greatest sin by falling in love with another mortal whom no one was supposed to become deeply, soulfully and emotionally attached with. What even made things worse was that this particular mortal also returned the feelings of one of the Celestial Royals. In addition, during the purification and preservation ceremony, the chosen Destroyer refused to shed blood on to the twenty-year-old celestial royal, simply because the Destroyer's believed more on self-feelings rather than the destined duty.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Ouch… that's just… heartbreaking. So much bloodshed in ancient history, even through folklore.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yeah. So, moving on.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Please.

**CheeryCherry says:**

To the gods and the devotees, this is not only the greatest sin committed by the Destroyer, but failure of the ceremony altogether would bring the most malevolent forces the gods fear, and when that happens that the Astral Gods had no choice but to destroy their entire galaxy themselves. And such, the ceremony and the entire galaxy first witnessed this particular fear when the greatest evil of all the evils broke out of the seals, causing havoc throughout all the civilizations existing in the galaxy from all mortals to every flora and fauna. Because of this great evil's immense power, the gods were powerless to stop them. It was also recorded that Uchius, regardless of the chaos occurring that day, still had the intent to punish the Destroyer through death and destroy the entire galaxy only because of this sin committed by the Destroyer. However, it was also that particular time when the Dignitary and the Researcher revealed this discovery to Uchius himself and rebelled against the King of the Astral Gods on their own. Thus, two battles occurred- Uchius against the mortals he chose to continue the life cycle of their galaxy and the entire galaxy against these evil forces in order to protect and save their universal world.

**CheeryCherry says:**

The queen of the Astral Gods and Uchius' wife, Serene, had a change of heart after witnessing all points of view being expressed against the ceremony and the slaying of one of the two celestial royals just to have the galaxy's prosperity preserved. Rather than destroying the entire galaxy, she decided to use whatever power she had left to save the entire population from these evil forces and the intentional destruction which included the Celestial Couple and the four chosen mortals. Until the Astral Gods finished rebuilding their entire galaxy and repopulate with a brand-new generation, she decided to put the current population in to sleep and send them to another existing thriving civilization in order to be reborn and live brand-new lives, completely removing all their memories of their existence as residents of their now-polluted galaxy. To Uchius' chagrin, this happened.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Uchius and his devotees did not like what the Goddess Queen Serene had done and vowed to break her spell, but Serene was a very clever goddess. Not only did she send the current population to be reborn and live brand-new lives in a brand-new world away from their galaxy, she also sealed the dimensional gateway between their galaxy and the unchartered galaxy that those put to sleep had been sent to by building these four structures known as "The Astral Towers." There were clues and evidence through stone carvings and other newly-uncovered texts that one of these four Astral Towers just happened to be in Wisteria. The other three is still yet to be found.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Wow… what a folk tale… just… wow…

**CheeryCherry says:**

The thing is, even though there are clues that one of the towers is in Wisteria, it hasn't actually been uncovered just yet. My father isn't just a history professor, but he is also a respected archaeologist too. He's currently heading the Wisteria Excavation project for about two years now and he and his team are responsible for piecing up the clues that make up this Wisterian folk legend and, if possible, prove that this whole folk tale isn't actually just a mere folk tale after all. For centuries, this story has become a part of Wisterian culture and identity. Because of this, I want to write my candidacy essay to show my interpretation of this legend and that The Astral Towers actually do exist.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Sounds like a very interesting topic, CheeryCherry. You've already given yourself a head start.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yup. I started writing my first draft already, but somehow I still need more material to support my interpretation.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Stuff like that is really difficult to find on the internet. I was also looking up your story in the internet while you were posting them here and I couldn't find a single thing about it. Maybe your library's database systems may have more info.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Mou, Dad says I have to travel all the way to the Lunarian Royal Library to find more info about it. I tried looking it up online at the Lunarian Royal Library website but I couldn't access their database because I don't have a library card and that I don't hold Lunarian citizenship. -_-

**LUPUSJr says:**

Ah, I see where your problem is. I get it now.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Wisteria is still a brand-new addition to the Lunarian Empire. Your country has been under Lunarian rule for only a year and they still haven't converted all of you in to Lunarian citizens, so your benefits are still limited.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Tell you what I'll do. I'll check in to Jaderose Garden Academy's library to see if they got some info. If not, I'll check out the royal library and check out stuff for you. Sounds good?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Wah, you're Lunarian? That's so cool! I've never met a Lunarian before… I mean I heard that they're a bunch of snobs…

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Not all. Am I snob?

**CheeryCherry says:**

You're not acting like one to me… ^^

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Alright then. I've added a reminder in my phone to visit the library this weekend. I got your contact info from your chat profile programmed in my phone also, so I can just email you when I find anything. What else…

**CheeryCherry says:**

That's it, so far! Thank you so much, LUPUSJr-san! I owe you big time!

**LUPUSJr says:**

I'm your mentor SCORE, CheeryCherry. You don't need to repay me. All SCOREs no matter how experienced they are, are still required to give aid to SCORE candidates, so even though I've been a SCORE for a very long time, I still have to do this. Every year I get a new batch of five candidates under my wing. Same goes with other SCOREs as well. Don't worry about it.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Maybe I should bake you a cake! It's something that I would like to do for your. I'm really grateful for your assistance to complete my essay…

**LUPUSJr says:**

If you must, my favorite is chocolate.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yum! I'm really good at baking chocolate-flavored desserts! Just you wait!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* I can't wait!

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, I better get back to doing my homework now and then finish my first draft.

**LUPUSJr says:**

When you're finished with your rough draft, please send it to me. If I'm not online in chat, send it to me via email. My contact information is in my chat profile.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Already ahead of you! I already got your contact info right when we started talking here!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Good. Well, I better let you go now. I just got an email from MountainCherries asking me for help again. I'll talk to you later.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Talk to you later too! And it's really nice meeting you, LUPUSJr-san!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Just call me LUPUSJr… or Lupus is fine too. Can I call you Cherry?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Cherry's fine!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Great! Well, see you later, Cherry.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Byebye for now, Lupus!

**** User CheeryCherry signed off ****

#

**Wisteria Garden Academy - House C, Rm. #220**

Wisterian Desert, Lunarian Territory of Wisteria

_(Night)_

Seventeen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto couldn't believe her eyes. She finally met a true blue Special Clandestine Operations and Reconnaissance Espionage officer, SCOREs for short, who was a whole lot more experienced than the ones she met at the SCORE candidates main chatroom. Although she met the nicer ones such as VioletsAreBlue and 1000Springs, she had to remind herself that there were also SCOREs, like SCORECutie, who were arrogant and worst, prejudiced against certain students. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the Wisteria Garden Academy, her school, as well as her father's and her older brother Touya's place of employment. Wisteria, a southern landlocked region in the continent of Echizen, had recently been annexed by a more powerful empire known as the Empire of Lunaria a year ago. Wisteria had been a republic, and even until now, the people of Wisteria were still have yet to get used to recognize the Lunarian Royal Family as their rulers now, rather than their recently deceased president. The government, desperately in need of assistance from their neighboring nations because the national funds had gone bankrupt, had no choice but to sell their land to a higher, more powerful nation, in order to bring back the country's stability and prosperity.

Among those people who still had their minds of a better republic for their country were none other than her father and brother. Still as staunch Wisterians, they still have difficulty seeing the Lunarian Royalty as the new government of their beloved country. Sakura, on the other hand, did not want to get involved in anything political and will simply take sides to whichever who can really fulfill the promises and plans for a better Wisteria. But just like her family, she prioritized being a Wisterian over being a brand-new Lunarian subject.

Currently she was at the kitchen of her dormitory making dinner. Her roommate, Naoko Yanagisawa, also known as CutieFourEyes in the community chat, recently arrived from her cheerleading practice. Once Naoko dropped her backpack on to the living room couch, she headed directly to the kitchen to greet her current friend and roomie.

"Guess what, Nao!" Sakura cheered happily. "I got the same mentor SCORE as you and Yamazaki and even my brother and Yuki-nii!"

"Really?" Naoko explained as she approached her and embraced her from behind. "Welcome to the LUPUS Crew, Sakura!"

"Yeah! Yuki-nii referred me to him after I had a bit of a bad run-in in to a bunch of snobby SCOREs… well, just one…"

Naoko released her as she approached for the refrigerator to grab an iced green tea in a can. "There's plenty of snobs among the SCOREs, girl. Most of them are coming from Jaderose Garden Academy, considered as the best academy among the campuses in the EIMC garden institution system. It's rumored that nobles and even royalty from the kingdoms throughout the continent of Echizen attend that campus. Plenty of garden students from all the other schools including Wisteria Garden Academy dream of attending Jaderose Garden, but you know, that school's tuition is the most expensive. You'd need to sell an arm and a leg just for you to get in to that school."

Sakura finished her cooking and began to serve tonight's dinner for herself and for Naoko. "But even though Wisteria's practically the poorest nation in all of Echizen, I still think we're doing fine at Wisteria Garden."

"Yeah, thank goodness," Naoko sighed while she placed her iced green tea can on the kitchen counter. She began to take out two placemats, two plates, and two sets of utensils and set the table. "So Sakura, did you tell Lupus about your candidacy essay?"

"Yeah," Sakura grinned. "He seems really intrigued by it. Although he said that he's heard of the story before… I wonder if he's ever been to Wisteria before…"

"Who knows. Maybe he knew a few people who live in Wisteria. Either that or Lunaria must have a very vast public library that has all of the information regarding the continent of Echizen and all of its nations, kingdoms, and the people."

"He did offer to help me out with the resources so I can research further and finally finish my rough draft. He asked me if I can send it to him once I'm done with it."

"Wow, he's really interested in our silly little folk tale that somewhat makes no sense at all?"

"Nao, believe me," Sakura chuckled, "if you read it more thoroughly, then you'll see that everything makes sense."

Once Sakura served the dishes, she and Naoko took their seats, sitting across from each other. They both placed their palms together. "Thank you for this wonderful food that we are about to eat."

"Thank you for this freshly-prepared dinner and bless those who are hungry and unfortunate around the world."

The two girls immediately began to feast on their dinner as they continued on with their talk. "So, the biggest buzz throughout campus is none other than the Crown Prince of Lunaria," Naoko chuckled. "The cheerleaders just couldn't stop talking about him as if they already seen him in real life."

"But, isn't it illegal for any commoner to even take a glance at the Crown Prince? Lunaria sure has the strangest laws…" Sakura shook her head.

"That's what makes him attractive, girl! The whole mysterious type and how much the Lunarians praise him so much and how he is the future of the prosperity of Lunaria, its people, and its colonies. Boy, the corrupt government of Wisteria are being benefited from the Lunarians. I feel bad thinking about it as if we're the ones ripping the Lunarians off…"

Sakura chuckled as she nibbled on her food. "Mou… I'm actually more interested in our mentor SCORE, Lupus. He sounds so strict and… he sounds so serious… and yet… I even forgot to ask for his name… and he doesn't even have a photo on his chat profile too."

"Hehe, me too. Man, I hope he's hot…" Naoko chuckled.

"But he's just too stern and serious… no way he could be a hot guy…"

"Hey now, Sakura, don't be judgmental. Just because Lupus happen to sound stern and cold, doesn't mean he's not hot."

"Well, you may never know. Maybe he's just not in the mood."

"Oh please, Sakura. If he wasn't in the mood, he wouldn't even consider you under his wing in the first place."

"Hm, you're right about that…"

As they continued their dinner, they hear a doorbell sound. Sakura quickly volunteered to answer the door. She made sure she looked through the peephole first to see who it was.

"Hoe? It's Dad!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for, answer the door!" Naoko chuckled.

She went ahead and answered the door and welcomed her father, Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, respected history professor and noted archaeologist, inside their dorm. The father and daughter greeted each other as the father invited himself in by resting on the main couch, placing his messenger bag on the side.

"I apologize, but Nao and I haven't finished dinner yet," Sakura said.

"Take your time. I may have some raw sources that I could lend you for your essay, Sakura. It just arrived in my office earlier today."

"Waah, really?" Sakura exclaimed happily. "You mean more clues that the Astral Towers really do exist?"

"Not only that," Fujitaka smiled. "We may actually found the exact location of one of the four towers. That folk legend was no folklore after all. One of those four astral towers is really located here in Wisteria."

"Are you serious, Professor?" From behind, Naoko dashed to the living room to hear of the news. "But… but… how is it possible?"

"The diggers in the Wisteria Expedition found a very old journal of sorts. They uncovered a rather large room that may be a library of some sorts. Plenty of books and documents still preserved and were now being cleaned. The more important ones were immediately sent to me."

"That's great news, Dad!" Sakura cheered happily.

"Well now, finish your dinner first, then we can discuss about this later." The girls hurriedly headed back to their dinner and began to finish their meals.

#

After a rather long discussion from her father's recent discoveries, Sakura headed for her room and straight to her desk. She quickly turned on her laptop in hopes that her new mentor SCORE trooper, the one called LUPUSJr, would be online. Once she logged on, she checked to see which one of the SCOREs who were online. The ones she met from the main room, VioletsAreBlue and 1000Springs, as well as SCORECutie, were indeed online. No sign of LUPUSJr.

On the list of users, she noted two familiar names. She was even shocked to see who was the assigned chat admins on duty as well.

**ECHIZEN IMPERIAL MILITARY CORPS (EIMC)**

**Garden Institution Student Community Chatrooms**

(for help and technical, contact the chat administrators. Enjoy your chat experience with your fellow students!)

**** User CheeryCherry is now in the SCORE CANDIDATES ROOM ****

_(on server KEROBEROS)_

**TOPIC OF THE MONTH: **SCORE Candidates Testing

(**Users (White): **255, **SCOREs (Yellow): **40, **Admin(s) Online:** MoonCastle, PeachArrow)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from PeachArrow (admin):**

I heard that Dad stopped over your dorm earlier today. What's it about?

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

Hi Touya-nii! Dad's archeology team uncovered another artifact. Well, not quite artifact, but very old but quite preserved codices and documents providing more clues that the Astral Towers folktale may actually be real. In fact, he even discovered that there is a way to stop the bloody cycle just to keep the peace and prosperity of not just one galaxy, but all galaxies existing.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from PeachArrow (admin):**

Is that so? So, the whole bloody cycle about some celestial prince or princess or whatever getting sacrificed to those bloodthirsty gods for prosperity and all that crap can actually be broken?

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

Yes! Now I'm changing my focus for my candidacy essay. I'm not gonna interpret the story anymore. Instead, I'm going to provide a solution to the problem of that story.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from PeachArrow (admin):**

I don't know how that would relate to your desire to become a SCORE but obviously you know exactly what you're doing. I won't argue.

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

No worries, Touya-nii. I got it all covered. I'll just use Dad as one of my major references in my bibliography. Oh, and one more thing, LUPUSJr is also interested in my candidacy essay too.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from PeachArrow (admin):**

So I was told by Yukito that LUPUSJr actually accepted you under his wing group. For someone who's a brat (that is, 7 or yrs younger than me), he sure is pretty intimidating. I can't believe we Wisterians scored with a SCORE who had been a SCORE since he was frickin' 12! Well, in a way, I'm glad that we've got the same mentor. Now we'd be able to help each other more on other things.

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

Totally, Touya-nii!

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

Mou… let's not fight again like this, please? I would totally fail and be behind you and then we'd be breaking our promise of becoming SCOREs together. Seriously I don't want to fail you again by being a failure several times in the past.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from PeachArrow (admin):**

Don't worry about it, squirt. We are brother and sister after all. Anyway, I gotta get back to monitoring the main chat right now.

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

*sad* Mou… LUPUSJr isn't online…

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from PeachArrow (admin):**

He'll be here, don't worry. I think around this time, he said he always has an important SCORE-related meetings or something. Just wait.

**CheeryCherry (to PeachArrow):**

OK, thanks, Touya-nii!

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Oh, you're here, CheeryCherry! I didn't see you there! Hi!

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hi there Violets! Good evening!

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

How's it going with your candidacy test preparations? Again, I'm really sorry we weren't much of help earlier today. We should've done better to help you out.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Nah, no worries. I got myself a mentor SCORE. He's the same mentor for my brother, my brother's best friend, and two of my closest friends here.

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Oh wow! That's really cool! So, who is it? Is it okay if you tell me? You can tell me in PM if you like.

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

Someone who goes by LUPUSJr. He's really cool and quite nice, even though he came out being really serious and stern when it came to the test preparations.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

Heeeee— are you serious?! As in… THE LUPUSJr?!

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

I… guess? (sorry I don't know much about him except he's a bit introverted in the community chat and would rather talk to his proteges in a private chatroom.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

I'm glad you told me in PMs because if you blurted the name in public, a lot of Jaderose Garden girls are gonna come right after you and chop your head off and that the chat admins are gonna have a real hard time controlling the situation. But wow, congratulations! You are one lucky girl!

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

Hooeee? But… can you tell me a bit more about him? I mean… do you guys know each other in real life?

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

Well, we sorta do. I mean we know each other, but we're not really that intimate with each other if you know what I mean. He's actually the cousin of a certain boy I've been secretly having a crush on for the longest time. I really can't tell you the details but I have to admit that LUPUSJr is extremely handsome, totally hot, and him looking all serious, strict, cold as ice, and elusive just makes him a lot more attractive.

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

I was told that he preferred Wisterian cadets when he picked out the five to be part of his core group.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

Well, not quite. He has no preferences in terms of location or type of garden school. When you are chosen by the likes of LUPUSJr to be one of his proteges to the SCORE candidacy test, that means that he's found something in you that he found very special and that he wanted to capitalize on that and show you off to the entire garden system. In that case, he must have found something really special about you. Either way, congrats, girl!

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

Thanks, I guess…

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

Here's a little secret though. He's not very good with girls unless if they're productive, responsible, level-headed, and have no shame of who they are. He grew up being the only son, the youngest one at that, and although everyone at Jaderose Garden see him as a real man out of men, he was primarily raised by his mother and was quite close to his older sisters. His father had been too busy… running the family business, so to speak, but when he does, he makes time with his only son.

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

Ohhhh… you really know a lot about him, Violets!

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

Hehe, since LUPUSJr is your mentor SCORE, you'll eventually meet him on the day of the physical test. Everyone throughout all the garden schools would be so jealous of you and your brother and all your friends in his group once it's revealed who his five candidates in his core team really are. *wink*

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

They shouldn't. One day they will be eligible to be a SCORE candidate, ne?

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

People talk too much. They spend more time talking than actually concentrating on what they should be doing. But don't let their own words get to you. ^_^

**CheeryCherry (to VioletsAreBlue):**

Thanks for everything, Violets! I really appreciate it!

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from VioletsAreBlue:**

Good to hear! I'm glad I was able to help you out a bit this time. ^_^

**** User CheeryCherry signed off ****

**VioletsAreBlue says:**

Eh? Cherry? O_O

#

Sakura shrieked in shock to see that her internet connection had been cut off. She stood up from her desk to find Naoko dashing in to her room. She was taken aback by her appearance to see her panicking, panting expression.

"What's the matter, Naoko?"

"It's really bad, Sakura. The history building is burning!"

"What?! Dad!" Sakura began to panic when they heard yelling right at their entrance door. She and Naoko dashed and, without even bothering to look through the peephole, answered the door.

"Dad!" Sakura exclaimed in relief. "And Touya-nii!"

"We have to evacuate the campus right now," Fujitaka warned them. "Go pack your necessities and leave everything behnd—"

"But Dad—"

"You heard Dad, Sakura, hurry up! I'm gonna go ahead and evacuate all the other residents on this floor. Yukito is already taking care of the third floor while the campus police are dealing with first floor." Touya said as he proceeded his way to knock on every single door. Fujitaka immediately gave aid to the two girls to pack a few of their things while the father packed other things that may worsen the fire in case their building gets caught.

Once they had enough— and easily able to carry with no pain— the three immediately followed the others who are now evacuating the dorm building in a proper and orderly manner. Eventually, seventeen-year-old Takashi Yamazaki, another friend of Sakura's and Naoko's, was able to join them.

"I can't believe the history building is caught on fire!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm glad Dad's safe!"

"The history building isn't the only one caught on fire, Sakura," Yamazaki warned her. "I heard that even the faculty building, the math building, and the science lab were caught on fire too!"

"The math building? That's where the school servers and the computer labs are located! So that explains why I suddenly got cut off from chat…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Yup, both Nao and I were at the chat too," Yamazaki answered. "The system admins had to shut off all the systems and the servers and had to evacuate."

"What?! That's just horrible! I wonder where the fire came from?" Naoko exclaimed in shock. "Dr. Kinomoto, how were you able to escape?"

"I didn't," Fujitaka said with a slight chuckle. "I was going to retire back to the faculty residence but I decided to stop by to see Touya when we both received a warning ticker on our phones. Even if the fire hasn't reached the residence buildings yet, it's best to evacuate now before it does reach us."

#

**Wisteria Garden Academy - Underground Rail System**

Wisterian Desert, Lunarian Territory of Wisteria

_(late night)_

Once everyone was outside, the campus police had led them at two huge metal doors hidden on the ground with a stairway leading right underground. In two lines, the residents slowly climbed down along with their hand-carries, up until everyone was already inside. Touya and Yukito, the two resident admins of their particular building, were the last two people to arrive. Once they were both inside, the campus police officers climbed down last, with one of them sealing the door with a specialized lock.

The residents ended up in a platform where there were two underground railroads with two underground bullet trains were parked. One by one in a synchronized fashion, each of the residents entered the trains, where they will be staying there for the time being until the fire was out. Once they settled, Sakura and Naoko sat next to each other while Touya and Yukito patrolled through two of the cars where the residents of their building were located. Fujitaka, on the other hand, stood by watching over the two girls.

Sakura sighed sadly, hoping that everyone at Wisteria Garden Academy were safe while at the same time, find a way to make contact with her rather alluring mentor SCORE, the one called LUPUSJr in the chatroom. Naoko thought of connecting to the community chat using her phone, but the signal underground was simply too weak.

"Mou… I hope everyone is safe…" Sakura whispered.

"Hopefully no one is harmed," Fujitaka said with assurance. "At this hour, even the faculty has curfews also. At the most, everyone was at their quarters when the fire broke out."

"Let's just all hope for the best… I hope the school doesn't burn all the way down to the ground…" Sakura muttered.

Yamazaki led out a sigh. "Man… how long are we gonna be in here?"

"At the most," Fujitaka answered, "not until tomorrow morning."

At this moment, everyone fell silent and couldn't do anything else but to wait. Some moments later, Touya and Yukito arrived at their spot, finishing up taking role on the residents in their building, making sure that everyone was inside. Thankfully, everyone led out a sigh of relief that everyone was present.

"Dad," Touya approached his father while handing the roster clipboard to Yukito. "We got word from the campus police, should anything happens to the resident buildings, the trains will take off to Tomoeda, Winhill, and Boroshi, where there are reserve emergency housing for the Wisteria Garden students, faculty, SCOREs, and all other personnel. Looks like we'll be heading back home to Tomoeda, eventually…"

"Where would we go to?" Sakura wondered. "I mean, if we're home, what school are we gonna go to? And what about the SCORE candidacy test when we don't even have a school to represent?"

"We'll just have to wait and see, Sakura. All will be well. I hope," Naoko patted on her shoulders.

"I guess you're right…"

Touya and Yukito excused themselves as they were being called by campus police officers for a short briefing. When short time came, Sakura foiund herself falling asleep and let Naoko lend her shoulder for her to lean on.

#

**Wisteria Garden Academy - Ruins**

Wisterian Desert, Lunarian Territory of Wisteria

_(morning)_

Morning came and news also arrived. The students and personnel were now able to exit the underground train system and able to see sunlight. They were able to finally eat real food for breakfast, for the residence buildings of Wisteria Garden Academy were still intact, miraculously saved from the wildfire. Unfortunately for them, they couldn't say the same with the actual core campus. When they finally saw sunlight, they could still detect the fresh burning stench from the ruins. The firefighters were still present to do their post-fire investigation while the campus police were also at the field doing their own investigations.

Very few casualties were reported, which consisted of some firefighters, but nevertheless, all of Wisteria Garden Academy were unharmed. Everyone headed back to their respective dorms, with the exception of some faculty members and dorm resident advisors such as Touya and Yukito, in which the administrators requested their assistance for the debris cleanup.

Meanwhile at the now-torched history building, Fujitaka, along with a face mask on, investigated through the hallway of offices to see how much damage the fire caused. Despite that half of the building was burned down to the ground, there were a few offices including his that were still intact. He first approached his office to check on his things. What he discovered inside really overwhelmed him.

His entire office was ransacked, up to the point where there was no space for anyone to walk through on the floor. His shelves were empty, cabinet doors shattered, even his drawers were pulled out and emptied. Quickly, he turned to one of the campus police officers who had been investigating the scorched parts of the building. When the officer came along with him to his office, his eyes widened.

"This is a rather… interesting… sight… Dr. Kinomoto…"

"You're telling me," Fujitaka shook his head. "Obviously the fire wouldn't be the one to cause all this ransacking. Someone broke in to my office… looking for something…"

"Where were you last night when the fire broke out?"

"I was at House C to visit my children. My daughter is a SCORE cadet, my son is one of the resident advisors in House C. It was around 7:00 p.m. and the faculty has a curfew at 8:00 p.m."

"Well, we can't have you touch anything here until we take photos and find some evidence. If someone did break in here prior to the fire, it may be possible that the fire must be caused by an arson."

Fujitaka nodded. "That is a high possibility." Right then, the investigator called in his team to immediately investigate his office, while Fujitaka exited the area to wait. He found his son and his best friend nearby at one of the still intact benches, resting.

"What's going on in there, Dad?" Touya asked curiously.

"They're investigating my office," Fujitaka answered.

"What— your office is still intact?!" Touya exclaimed.

"Well, yes, but when I came in to check my things, the entire office was ransacked. Someone must have broken in while I was visiting you and your sister last night."

Yukito joined in. "Could it be arson that caused the fire, Dr. Kinomoto?"

Fujitaka gave out a sigh. "There's a high possibility that whoever broke in to my office may also be the one responsible for the fire."

"Why on earth would anyone want to break in to your office, Dad? It's not like you're hiding anything valuable in there or anything. Whatever valuable item you find from the excavations gets immediately sent to the national museum, right?" Touya noted.

"The only thing valuable that I have were these scrolls and other ancient documents that just arrived at my office yesterday morning and showed it to Sakura for her essay. But how is that going to make anyone burn the school down?"

Just as the three were about to continue their conversation, one of the local police detectives approached them. "Dr. Kinomoto, I presume?"

"Yes?" Fujitaka turned his head towards the detective.

"Yes, Doctor. Please come with me. I think we may have discovered something you may know something of."

"In my office?" The detective directed him back to his office, where there is a group of forensic scientists still doing their investigation around the place. On one corner, there were four of these forensic scientists crowding. The detective reminded them to make way for the history professor to take a look at their discovery.

"We're not exactly sure what it is, but it looks really old. There's some strange writing in there that none of our forensic scientists can read. There's even some strange emblem that somehow gave a bit of a chilly… aura…"

Fujitaka bent down to see what they found on the floor. The floor on that corner was dug out when one of the investigators spotted something gray and hard and then uncovered a perfectly square-shaped cold stone. He borrowed a few of the detectives' equipment to examine the stone.

"'Here lies a sacred rock of the Great Goddess Serene, a rock so sacred that it locks the dimensional gate that would protect this world from a greater catastrophe…'" The history professor was able to read the carved inscription to himself until he found himself trailing off.

"Detectives. I know this may sound far-fetched, but I would like to have my office dug out. We may actually be standing over a very great ancient artifact… or even a ruin," Fujitaka said. "The writing is in ancient Astral Code, known as the written language of the ancient civilization simply known as the Astralia Civilization. If you remember our signature folktale that is the true root of Wisteria, then…"

One of the forensic scientists gasped in surprise. "Are… are you saying that the fabled Astral Towers… actually exist?"

"We may be standing on to one right now… and somehow… someone must have broken in my office because they may have found the location of one of the towers… If you don't mind, I need to take photos of this."

"Don't worry, we'll lend you the photos we've already taken," the detective said. "But I believe it should be your department responsible for digging up this… ruin?"

"Right… well… thank you for showing it to me…"

At that point, Fujitaka heard his name called by his fellow colleagues at the history department, notably the members of his Wisterian excavation team. He excused himself from the two RAs to meet with them. Along with the crowd was none other than the headmaster of Wisteria Garden Academy named Rufus Bly. He was slightly stout and balding, but nevertheless he and Fujitaka had known each other since they were teacher and student, with Bly being a teacher and Fujitaka being a student.

Fujitaka briefly explained to them regarding the ransacking of his office and the discovery of a stone tablet stuck on the ground that revealed the exact location of one of the legendary four Astral Towers.

"Well now," Headmaster Bly said. "It looks like the ancient ancestors before us were not making everything up after all."

Fujitaka took a deep sigh. "Headmaster, I think we should move Wisteria Garden Academy somewhere else. Not here. I have a feeling that whoever was responsible for ransacking my office and then burning the entire campus to the ground, no doubt they will return again to possibly dig up or destroy this tower. The campus somehow must have been built over the surface of the tower… for all we know we're already standing on top of the tower itself right now."

"Wisteria is a barren desert, Doctor," Bly sighed. "And Wisteria is a bankrupt country, so to speak. It's going to cost us so much tax to ask the Lunarian Royalty to fund us a new school at a different location. Plus this area is the only area within the desert that has life in it."

"I think it makes sense why this patch of land is the only one that has vegetation in it," one of the archaeologists spoke. "Maybe it's the power of the tower that's making this area fertile. I'm sure of it."

"Power of the tower…" Fujitaka muttered. "Indeed."

"I think Dr. Kinomoto's right, Headmaster," another one of the faculty staff spoke. "Maybe we need to leave this area and go back home for the time being. I suggest we have a faculty conference with the EIMC and the garden institution executives and discuss what's going to happen with the students and personnel of Wisteria Garden Academy seeing that we don't have a facility to work and teach. It looks like we may have to get transferred to other garden institutions, like Primrose, Bouganville, and the likes, where there are still openings to bring in Wisterians to work and study there."

Headmaster Bly nodded. "Right now we don't have any wi-fi because our facilities are destroyed. We may have to head back home and then we make arrangements with EIMC and the garden institution executives regarding our fate. I'm not going to take any chances but I will take Dr. Kinomoto's suggestion. We have to seal this area and protect it as much as we can until we clean up the debris and do further investigation from these possible… invaders… In addition, we have to now pack up and head back home. We can't have students and personnel at risk by staying here and just wait. We'll have a meeting during lunch later today at the Wisteria Residents Hall."

"Sounds good, Headmaster. Thank you," Fujitaka agreed. At this point, everyone used word of mouth to let the others on the investigation area know. He informed Touya and Yukito about what they just discussed and eventually, word had spread throughout the ruins area and up towards the residential compound.

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Seastar House**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

_(morning)_

An aging middle-aged man arrived at the doors of a grand suite. Two guards were standing by the doors upon his arrival. He then turned to the guards and commanded them that he arrived to see a very important individual inside those doors. One of the guards opened the door and entered, closing the door from behind. Moments later, the guard arrived.

"His Royal Highness will grant you audience now," the guard said.

"Thank you," the middle-aged man nodded. The guard escorted him inside, where he faced this important individual on his bed, relaxing, and having his laptop open. Despite that he was lying down with his upper body upright, he was indeed of a slight towering height, fair skin, tousled hair of milk chocolate that only accentuated his dangerous good looks, and deep amber red eyes that can pierce fear to those who gaze upon them.

"Your Royal Highness, Lord Wei is here to see you now."

"Close the door behind you," the young royal commanded the guard. The guard exited, closing the doors, leaving him and Lord Wei alone. "Good morning, Wei. I assume you have had a good breakfast?"

Wei bowed to his master. "As always, Your Royal Highness. Are you well yourself?"

"I was… until I discovered that the servers that power the community chats are down…" The young royal placed his laptop on his side, and still in his pajamas, stood up from his bed. He invited Wei to sit with him at his lounge table.

"Well… there is a reason for that, Your Highness. You see… well, I'm not quite sure if you have heard of a sudden breaking news that just appeared on the campus tickers earlier this morning."

One of the royal's servants began serving them tea as they continued on with the discussion. "I have heard rumors from my friends online, but I need to be sure that they were true. I've searched through the internet and I haven't found any news about it. Is it just me or is the media getting lazy nowadays?"

Wei sighed, then handed him today's newspaper. The newspaper was labeled _The Wisterian __Journal_, Wisteria's official newspaper, and along with today's major headline: "WISTERIAN MILITARY ACADEMY ON FIRE!"

"I'm afraid, Your Highness, they are no rumors…"

The royal immediately took the newspaper for him to read. Moments later, the guard entered his chambers and invited two more guests inside. "Your Royal Highness, Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo are here."

"Please, bring them in," the royal commanded him. The guard did as he commanded and two more teenagers, the enigmatic bespectacled blue-eyed Prince Eriol and the flowing raven-haired, doll-faced Princess Tomoyo, arrived both in Jaderose Garden Academy uniforms of dark green and with goldenrod yellow streaks.

"Prince Eriol, Princess Tomoyo," the royal called them as the two bowed to him. "The both of you looked panicked."

"Forgive us for the last-minute arrival without your advanced knowledge, dear cousin," Prince Eriol began to speak. "But have you heard of this very grave news?"

The royal stood up from his seat. "Are we talking about this?" He then showed the headline on the newspaper, in which the two nodded.

"How horrible!" Princess Tomoyo shrieked. "When we saw the headlines on the campus tickers we immediately thought of you!"

The royal nodded and swallowed. "Thank you for your concerns. Now I can see why the community chat servers are shut down. The bastards who did this atrocity had also destroyed a major part of a garden institution student life!"

Both Eriol and Tomoyo took their seats around the table, with Wei continuing to brief them. "I also arrived to let you know that later today, your father the emperor and his council will arrive at Wisteria later today to investigate the damages and what's left of the ill-fated Wisteria Garden Academy. Now, as the Crown Prince of the Empire of Lunaria—"

The royal turned to his servant. "Wei, am I excused to leave Jaderose Garden Academy for Wisteria? I too would like to see what is left of the Wisteria Garden Academy. Not only that, I want to know if there were any casualties from that fire as well."

"Fortunately, Your Highness, there were none. The Wisterian firefighters did lose a few of them, may they rest in peace, but other than that, no casualties from the students and the personnel."

The three royal teenagers breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news, at least."

"Later today, there will also be a meeting with His Majesty the Emperor, his council, the Wisterian ruling council, the EIMC, garden institution executives, and the administration of Wisteria Garden Academy will be having a meeting in regards to two things: the placement of the students and personnel. The other one is a bit… controversial, so to speak."

"Controversial?" Eriol asked curiously. "How… controversial, Lord Wei?"

"Well, you see… it's got something to do with some old Wisterian folk legend… now they think that their folklore is not mere legend, but an actual… fact."

The young royal began to contemplate to himself in silence while his cousin and the princess gazed at him curiously. Moments later, he turned to his servant. "Please send word to my father the emperor that I would like to travel with him to Wisteria. I will take a leave of absence for my studies today."

Lord Wei stood up and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness. Right away." He dismissed himself and made his way out, leaving the three royals alone in the crown prince's chamber.

"There's something in your mind, Syaoran," Eriol said with a slight grin. "Come on now, share it with us."

Crown Prince Syaoran sat back down on his seat. "Have you heard about this Wisterian folklore that Lord Wei just spoke of?"

"Well… not quite…" Eriol gently scratched the side of his head. "Well, no."

"I've heard a bit of it but I didn't understand a thing…" Tomoyo confessed in a soft voice.

"What kind of royal heirs are you two?" Syaoran shook his head. "Do your research regarding Lunaria's newly-acquired territory, the one formerly known as the nation of Wisteria!"

"Will do, seriously!" Tomoyo gasped. "But you know, I have met one student from Wisteria Garden Academy yesterday, a candidate to become a SCORE for this year. I know it's just words but… she sounds rather adorable and optimistic. Well, she didn't exactly tell me what her plans are to prepare for the upcoming test, considering she didn't have a mentor SCORE then. And then… night came and all of a sudden, she now has someone— known as LUPUSJr— as her new mentor SCORE. I wonder if she was actually telling the truth…?"

Eriol chuckled. "What are you saying, dear Princess Tomoyo? Do you find the poor Wisterian cadet untrustworthy?"

"Oh come now, dear Prince Eriol," Tomoyo chuckled, "you know me better than that. But you know how the others around here and the way they view the Wisterians… the poor, bankrupted, lowly…"

Syaoran immediately shook his head. "You two underestimate the Wisterians too much. You do remember that the servers of our beloved garden institution community chats happen to be located there and the fact that the personnel handles the chats. In addition, just because most of their lands seem to be a scorching hot and barren desert, it doesn't make them any lower than the rest of us. There has to be a reason why Wisteria was also chosen to have its own garden institution just like all the nations within the Echizen continent." Right then after he sipped on his eat, he changed the subject.

"Well then. Now, Princess Tomoyo, you mentioned that you have heard a bit about this folklore. Can you give me a bit of information about it?"

"Um… well…" Tomoyo gulped nervously. "It's about… how the ancient peoples of the Echizen continent came about… and something to do with towers?"

"At least you're getting the idea, Princess. Well then, Lord Wei is simply referring to that. This is why I plan on visiting Wisteria myself to see what the fuss is all about. I would like to have a chance to visit the students and personnel who are at a major loss right now and give them comfort, but alas, the empire rules still apply to the lower-economy territories including Wisteria."

"About the citizens from those territories forbidden to see you in person?" Eriol chuckled. "When you become the new emperor, dear cousin, I'm sure you would abolish that silly law."

"Things will change once the SCORE candidacy test begins," Syaoran reminded them, then sipped on his tea. "After all, my entire core training group consist of only Wisterians."

Tomoyo's eyes widened in surprise. "So it was no rumor after all… I had a feeling somewhere that you have been going around the community chat with that username. You truly are picky!"

Eriol chuckled. "I will not ask for any specific details regarding your cadets, Syaoran, but I am curious though. Which one of the five Wisterians you chose stands out the most?"

Syaoran gave a slight grin. "Which one? Hm… tough… however… the new cadet I recently accepted last night did give me an impression…"

Tomoyo gasped in shock. "Are you talking about the cadet who goes by 'CheeryCherry' on the chat?"

"I confess. She did give me a rather interesting impression. She was determined to go for the candidacy essay as her challenge for the written portion of the test. I still have yet to learn about her skills that she plans to do for the physical portion of the test."

The princess gave a soft chuckle. "My my… that CheeryCherry was no bluff after all! Next question. Do you find her pretty?"

"What?" Syaoran chuckled. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because for someone who is supposedly a lowly Wisterian, she sure is quite pretty. Simple, but pretty. You did check her chat profile, didn't you?"

"This is no time to discuss such petty matters, Princess. We have a tragedy in our hands at the moment. I don't think it's appropriate to talk about a Wisterian cadet who just lost her school to arson," Syaoran said sternly. "I really do want to break that stupid law and find the five cadets that I vowed to help them succeed in the test and this would be the perfect time to do it."

Some moments later, Lord Wei arrived at his chambers again. "Your Highness, your father the emperor has granted you permission to travel with him to Wisteria later today. I have already informed the administration."

"Can we go too?" Eriol exclaimed. "I too would like to see why Wisteria is so poor… that is, economically poor…"

"Me too!" Tomoyo cheered happily.

"Fine," Syaoran sighed. "Please be sure to inform your people about it so none of them would start panicking about your mysterious disappearance within the campus." He stood up from his seat, while the others do as well. "Let's make preparations for a long travel, friends."

"I hope you don't plan on bringing others from our… circle… to join in this journey," Eriol wondered.

"Just the three of us, Eriol. No snob young lords and ladies, please! I'm sick and tired of their complaining and their stereotyping against the poorer areas of Lunaria."

"Understood, your highness," Tomoyo nodded, as she and Eriol curtsied and bowed.

The three teenage royals said their byes as they parted and prepared for their travel later today.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! Adri Mars here! As I mentioned before on the preview, the idea(s) for this particular story is derived from too many of the video games I've played in the past (both console and online), as well as a few of the anime/manga that I've watched/read. I know so far that the prologue sounds serious, but the familiar "romcom" flavor will still be there just like in **Stuffed Animal**. I'm still debating whether I should keep this at T-rating or bump it up to M-rating, just in case.

Will the Clow/Sakura Cards be included here? Well... somewhat... but they won't be called "Clow Cards" or "Sakura Cards"... well, maybe they will be called "Clow Cards." I haven't decided where I'm gonna include them in there. In fact, I haven't decided yet whether I'm gonna include them in the story or not.

For those who did review the preview before, I just want to say thanks for reviewing. I vowed myself to start writing this when I receive 20 reviews, but because of my writer's block problem, I decided to just start writing it. ^_^

That's it for now. Back to working on the next chapter of **Stuffed Animal**. Till then... ^_^


	2. 01: New Students

**THE ASTRAL TOWERS**

_by Adri Mars_

**CHAPTER 1: New Students**

_Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP/Kodansha. The only thing I own here is this fanfic's plot and whatever original characters I may create here._

* * *

**QUICK NOTE:**: I am still suffering a bit of writer's block on **Stuffed Animal**, plus I've got a major job interview coming up this Friday (7/19), so I have been super-busy preparing for that. I'll be attending workshops this week as well, so you'll notice me slowing down on the fanfics gradually. I haven't given up on **Stuffed Animal**, don't worry. In fact, I think after writing this entire chapter that I've got some of that Stuffed Animal mojo coming back. Hopefully. ^_^

* * *

**Kinomoto Residence**

Town of Tomoeda, Lunarian Territory of Wisteria

_(three weeks later)_

"Good news, Sakura! Yukito and I had finally restored the servers and the community chats are back up again!"

Touya arrived home with a huge smile on his face when he met his younger sister at the dining table, surfing the internet in her laptop. It had been three weeks since the entire Kinomoto Family, along with some two to three hundred students, along with twenty-five cadets who were embarking to take the SCORE candidacy test to become this year's newest batch of SCOREs, and about thirty to forty personnel members, moved out of the now non-existent Wisteria Garden Academy and back to their respective home towns. It was a good thing that the five cadets chosen by the mysteriously enigmatic LUPUSJr all lived in Tomoeda, one of Wisteria's small but progressive residential towns. Yukito just happened to live across the street from them, while Takashi Yamazaki and Naoko Yanagisawa lived at the neighborhood two blocks from theirs.

There was one huge problem. Because the heads of the EIMC garden institution system still have not yet decided on what was going to actually happen to the former Wisteria Garden Academy students and personnel, at this point, these students have no school to attend or represent and the personnel became officially unemployed. A week ago, the employees including Headmaster Rufus Bly himself received severance packages. The other garden institutions were not willing to offer any suggestions or even to volunteer in housing the 400+ individuals coming from this barren desert-located garden institution. In short, the students have no school to attend and the employees were simply out of jobs.

About a quarter of the population of the small and partially-supported territory of Wisteria worked in that particular institution. There was a high chance that Wisteria could become a wealthy country economically, but because of the former government's lack of support for small businesses, most especially towards Wisteria's brilliant engineers and geniuses, Wisteria gained a rather negative view from outsiders. Even the Emperor of Lunaria was even reluctant to annex Wisteria as offered by the hopeless and suspiciously corrupted government. Thinking about the innocent civilians living in that barren country, the emperor decided to annex the land out of compassion for the people. No thanks to the money-grubbing, self-serving Wisterian government.

Fujitaka, even though he was out of a job and only had his rather huge sum check for his severance package left, offered home schooling for the former Wisteria Garden students living in Tomoeda. For the past three weeks, the Kinomoto Residence had turned in to a temporary school, with its car garage quickly converted in to a classroom. While the family was lodging at the school, Takafumi Kinomoto, Fujitaka's father and the siblings' grandfather, had been house sitting their home. Since the death of his mother, the siblings' grandmother five years ago, and that he was an only child, the grandfather moved in with them. Still a decent, happy life for the Kinomotos.

With that mentioned, Fujitaka did receive some interviews here and there, however many of these other schools had found him overqualified and had chosen those who were qualified enough over him being a holder of a Ph.D. His archaeological team had been disbanded as the Lunarian Empire authorities wanted to investigate the ruins of the school first in order to prove Fujitaka's theory of one of the fabled astral towers being located right underneath the school itself. Therefore, he wasn't the only one who was out of a job.

"That's awesome news, Touya-nii!" Sakura cheered happily. "Now I can finally reconnect to all my community chat friends… most especially LUPUSJr… even though we finally got in touch with each other through email."

Touya headed directly to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, but not before he noticed Sakura's open notebooks and the word processor program opened with words written about the Wisterian folklore about the four legendary astral towers. "You've been working real hard on that essay, though in a way it's kind of pointless at the moment."

"Why do you say that?" Sakura questioned her brother. "I know we don't have a school to go to and probably we're out of the running for becoming this year's new batch of SCORE troopers, but I want to finish this, at least for myself."

"Well, if you want my opinion that would help you with your essay, Sakura, I am now a believer."

"A believer?"

"A believer of the Wisterian legend of the four Astral Towers, what else?"

"I really do think that those investigating the ruins of the school have now come to the conclusion that the astral towers are real! If that's the case, maybe they would give Dad and the rest of his archaeological team a job, except they would probably be working for the Lunarian Empire now, like the historical society or something, instead of for Wisteria Garden Academy."

Touya shook his head as he began to slice and dice the fresh ingredients laid in front of him at the island counter of the kitchen. "You seriously think that the Lunarian Empire would give us… so-called lowly Wisterians… a job for them? As much as I hate the old Wisterian government, I also don't trust any monarchy-type of government either. The old government of this country had sold us out— for what? For their money? It's because of them that our country's rotting big time!"

"Touya-nii, you know I'm not very good with talking about politics," Sakura sighed deeply. "But you know, I'm also not used to living in a country ruled by a monarchy. I can't believe that we already left to go back home from the dorms at the time that the emperor of Lunaria arrived at the ruins. I even heard that his son, the Crown Prince of Lunaria, also came with him."

"Yukito told me about it. He got the info from one of the other RAs who remained there for the time being. The funny thing though was that the person didn't know which one was the Crown Prince because there were three students who came with the emperor wearing Jaderose Garden Academy uniforms— one girl and two guys. One of those two guys is the Crown Prince, obviously."

"Well, maybe that's why the headmaster had us leaving early so we wouldn't be able to take a glimpse of what the crown prince looks like. Seriously, why on earth wouldn't they let us see how the crown prince looks like?"

"Simple, Sakura. It's for security. No one must know how the heir to the world's most powerful empire looks like so that they wouldn't be able to get rid of him if you know what I mean."

"Oh."

"Well then, Sakura, good luck on your essay. Be sure you let me and Dad and Grandpa read it first before you show it to LUPUSJr for his approval."

"I will," Sakura smiled. She pressed the "Save" button on her word processor program when they heard their landline phone runging at the wall. Touya, who was closest to the phone, reached for it.

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence," Touya answered. "No, this is his son, Touya. My father went out grocery shopping with my grandfather at this time. May I take a message…?" He reached for the drawer underneath the phone and brought out a pen and a small memo pad. He began to write down what the caller was informing him. "Wow, this is a grand opportunity! Thank you very much for this! I'll make sure he'll call you right away when he arrives home! Thank you so much again! Have a good evening!" He slowly hung up the phone with his sister gazing at him curiously.

"Who was that on the phone, Touya-nii?"

Touya's eyes remained open wide. "Sakura… that was Jaderose Garden Academy human resources department… they were looking for Dad… they want to interview him for a new job opening…"

"Wah, really?" Sakura stood up with excitement. "They have a job opening for Dad? As in _the _Jaderose Garden Academy, the biggest, most prestigious elite garden institution in all of the continent of Echizen? _That _Jaderose Garden Academy?!"

"They're looking for a new Chairman of the History and Anthropology Department… seriously, you need a Ph.D. for that! We're saved, Sakura!"

She quickly ran to her brother and embraced him. "Touya-nii, do you know what this means? This means that if Dad gets this job, that means…"

"We're gonna be at Jaderose Garden Academy, Sakura." Touya held his sister tight. "I can finally finish my studies to earn my master's degree in engineering, have a new work study job as systems admin and an RA… and you and I would be able to get tested and become SCOREs…"

"Yay!" Sakura cheered happily. Just as the two siblings were about to cheer, they hear the entrance door unlocking. They quickly withdrew from themselves and faced towards the living room, where the door was located.

"We're home!" Fujitaka and Takafumi Kinomoto arrived home with grocery bags in their arms.

"Welcome home, Dad, Grandpa!" Sakura cheered happily. "Are there any more groceries in the car?"

"Yes, please, Touya. Thank you," Grandpa Takafumi said. Sakura proceeded outside to gather the rest of the groceries. Meanwhile, Touya helped the two elder Kinomoto men with the groceries and began to unpack them.

"Jaderose Garden Academy called. They were looking for you. They want to schedule a job interview," Touya reminded him as he handed Fujitaka his note.

"What the… Jaderose Garden Academy? But they don't have any job openings as of…" He began to read Touya's note and immediately his eyes widened. "The one who called is… Dr. Janus Promontory…? Are you sure this isn't a prank?"

Touya shook his head. "He sounded serious about it."

"Dr. Promontory is the current Chairman of the History and Anthropology Department of Jaderose Garden Academy. Why would he be interested in interviewing me for his own position?"

"You might as well call him, Fuji," Takafumi said. "After all, since you've been an employee of Wisteria Garden Academy for more than five years now, the system already has your resume on file."

"You got a point there, Dad. Alright then. I'll go ahead and return his call." Fujitaka proceeded towards the small office den where he works at home during summer and winter break. He closed the door and began to call.

#

**ECHIZEN IMPERIAL MILITARY CORPS (EIMC)**

**Garden Institution Student Community Chatrooms**

(for help and technical, contact the chat administrators. Enjoy your chat experience with your fellow students!)

**** User CheeryCherry is now in a PRIVATE CHATROOM ****

_(on server KEROBEROS II)_

(**Users (White): **3, **SCOREs (Yellow):** 1, **Admin(s) Online:** MoonCastle, PeachArrow)

**** ADMINISTRATOR NEWS: We would like to extend our condolences and prayers to the students and personnel of the now non-existent Wisteria Garden Academy. May the gods bring them light and prosperity in this very difficult time. ****

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hi everyone! It feels so good to be back in the community chats again!

**MountainCherries says:**

Oh hell yes, it's good to be back! Although we don't have a school anymore. Sucks being at home with the meddling parents and siblings, man! :(

**CutieFourEyes says:**

At least we can now keep in touch with each other again. So, how's dinner, you guys?

**MountainCherries says:**

Leftovers from last night and the other night. Seriously my family's totally skimping out on dinner because both my parents are unemployed. They're guidance counselors, remember?

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Yeah, that's really unfortunate, dude. Don't worry, pretty soon we'll receive some news from the EIMC heads and see if there's a possibility of school transfers. They can't just abandon us like that, I mean we just lost our school to arson fire and then we get nothing after that? That's just messed up!

**CheeryCherry says:**

Maybe there will be light for us after all! Bro and I have good news to share with you and I want everyone to be here!

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

I'm here! Sorry, this eel rice bowl is just so yummy, you know?

**MountainCherries says:**

Dude, thanks for fixing up the servers!

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Actually we didn't exactly fix it. We (as in me and Touya) actually built a custom-built server out of old junk that we were able to find at an electronics recycling center. Then we just used my family's internet connection to make it work and reinstalled the software that we backed up from the old one some weeks ago before the fire started. The original Keroberos server is now completely fried.

**CutieFourEyes says:**

T_T RIP Keroberos server…

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Speaking of Touya, where is he?

**CheeryCherry says:**

He'll be here in a few. He was just finishing up washing dishes.

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

I'm here now! Man, I just have this feeling that something good will happen to us Wisterian Garden students and personnel. I can just feel it. I mean it's already beginning!

**MountainCherries says:**

Dude, just tell us what this good news that you guys got!

**** User LUPUSJr enters PRIVATE CHATROOM ****

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yay, we're all here! :D

**LUPUSJr says:**

I apologize for logging in late, everyone. Tiresome SCORE duties. *frown*

**MountainCherries says:**

Yo, what's happenin', Lupus Dude? Man, we missed you so much, big time!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* I miss all of you as well. I'm glad to hear that you're all safe. I want to share my condolences and prayers to all of you and for your loss of your school.

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

Thanks for the condolences, Lupus. It really means a lot to us.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Anytime, PeachArrow. Anyway, CheeryCherry and I have been keeping in touch via email, so at least I can finally let out a sigh of relief.

**MoonCastle says:**

It's a good thing PeachArrow and myself were able to restore the community chats. The servers are temporarily in my house now. Right now we're still at waiting period while the adults are currently looking for a new job.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I have good news to bring to all five of you, but I believe that the siblings have good news as well? So, I'll let you spread the good news first. Mine can wait.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Yay! Do you want me to go ahead and announce it, or you want to do it, PeachArrow-nii?

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

*lol* You're the more ecstatic one, so the stage is all yours.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Okay! Anyway, earlier today, Jaderose Garden Academy called and they have a job interview for Dad… not as a teacher, but as department chairman of the History and Anthropology Department over there! They'll be having an interview with him this Friday! So, if things go well and he gets hired, PeachArrow-nii and myself will be Jaderose Garden students!

**MountainCherries says:**

Wow, congrats, you two! Dr. K deserves that job opening!

**CutieFourEyes says:**

I agree! Congrats, you two!

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

I knew something good will happen to you guys sometime this week! *grin*

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well then, this means that very soon, we will meet in real life. *grin*

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

Hehe yeah! Looking forward to meeting you, oh mysterious Lupus!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Well then, my turn to spread the news. Actually, it's somewhat coincides with the good news CheeryCherry just shared us regarding her and PeachArrow's father.

**LUPUSJr says:**

In our campus ticker, there was a breaking news headline within Jaderose that the Jaderose Garden Academy administration will be accepting 30 students, 5 cadets, 5 SCOREs, and 10 personnel from Wisteria Garden Academy. There were also headlines that other garden institutions have also chosen their number of students, cadets, SCOREs, and personnel form Wisteria as well. In short, everyone who used to work for Wisteria Garden Academy will eventually have jobs and all of the students, cadets to become SCOREs, and current SCOREs will now have a new home.

**MountainCherries says:**

What?! Are you serious, Lupus? Wait a minute…

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Only 5 cadets? But… there's 5 of us… I mean…

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Of course, those 5 cadets that I mentioned are you guys! That's because I'm the lone SCORE from Jaderose who formed a core group of 5 Wisterian cadets. It's embarrassing, but I'm proud. Congrats to all of you and welcome to Jaderose Garden Academy.

**MountainCherries says:**

Dude! I just heard the news from my parents! They got a phone call from Jaderose Garden too for job interviews for guidance counselors! This is exciting! We are saved!

**CutieFourEyes says:**

*sniff* I can't believe I'm crying… tears of joy! I'm so bored at home with nothing to do except watch TV drama reruns and more depressing news about Wisteria Garden… and more depressing news about Wisteria…

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

So, would this mean that the community chat servers will finally have a new home?

**LUPUSJr says:**

If you put it that way, yes, MoonCastle. The only thing that Jaderose lacks from Wisteria is actually the science and engineering department, most notably towards computer programming, development, and engineering. Wisteria is very strong in science and technology. I don't understand why your country isn't very well-recognized by the entire world, but EIMC recognizes that fact, which was why they had all the internal systems housed at Wisteria Garden Academy. I don't know how aware you guys are, but that fire that burned down Wisteria Garden to the ground wasn't just a major loss for Wisteria. It's also a major loss to the entire garden institution system. That's why we also share your pain.

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

So I guess now we have to switch our alliances from Wisteria Garden to Jaderose Garden, huh? Not to mention the colors of our uniforms… from dark purple and lavender to… what colors?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Dark green and goldenrod yellow.

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

Oh I don't mind the uniform color change, hehe. I think purple's way too girly. Dark green is fair for both genders, I think.

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* You're so funny, PeachArrow-nii!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well then, now that all of that is settled. How are you guys doing with your written exam preparations?

**MountainCherries says:**

I'm done with my essay, actually. Gonna send an attachment of it to your email, Lupus.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Great, thanks Cherries. Anyone else?

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

MoonCastle and I will be taking the written exam rather than the essay. We've been really busy running the community chats and monitoring our dorm house that we don't have time to sit down to do research for an essay.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Thanks for the update! FourEyes? Cherry?

**CutieFourEyes says:**

I just sent you my rough draft essay earlier this morning.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Ah, thanks! I need to look for it in my inbox. It gets full really fast sometimes and it's become a nuisance. Damn fan mail…

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* Lupus gets fan mail? Aww, isn't that adorable?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Is not! Can't they all accept the fact that I'm a busy man and have no time for these petty social matters?

**MountainCherries says:**

Even if they're from hot, pretty, cute chicks?

**LUPUSJr says:**

I'm a SCORE trooper, Cherries, not a desperate player! Here's a short lesson to all of you cadets. Once you become a SCORE, duty comes first before anything else. If you fail, you will be stripped off of your accomplishments and a possible expulsion from the SCORE program. Although that's rare, being expelled does not make you cool or legendary in contrast to what most idiots think.

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Alright, everyone. We can't afford to anger our mentor Lupus here, so don't act so familiar, especially when it's on serious occasions.

**LUPUSJr says:**

No worries, MoonCastle, I'm pretty easygoing once you get to know me even further.

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Alright then, whatever you say, dear mentor!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well then. Cherry, any progress?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Um, actually I'm just finishing up my rough draft, but hopefully I'll have it done tonight or tomorrow.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Good. Then I can check it out tomorrow then. My SCORE duties for tomorrow isn't as heavy as it is today, so I'll have some time.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from LUPUSJr:**

Can we talk? Just you and me?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Okay, great! Well, I need some help though…

**CheeryCherry (to LUPUSJr):**

Sure! Well, I really do need help with my essay though…

**LUPUSJr says:**

Great! The testing proceeds once all 5 of you settle down at Jaderose Garden Academy next week, hopefully. When that happens, your written challenge would be due. And then in two weeks, your physical test will commence. There will be a SCORE Graduates Gala to commemorate the cadets who passed both tests and are now officially SCOREs. It would be in that gala where new SCOREs get to mingle with other SCOREs, faculty, and other important figures. Students will be required to wear something rather formal as if they were attending a prom, but SCOREs are required to wear their uniforms.

**PRIVATE MESSAGE from LUPUSJr:**

Alright. When everyone leaves, we can have the private chat to ourselves.

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Well that's easy. Now we're motivated to pass those tests so we can only wear our SCORE uniforms— official dark green and goldenrod!

**MountainCherries says:**

Right on, girl! Can't wait to be a SCORE so I can "SCORE" some chicks!

**CutieFourEyes says:**

*rolls eyes* You're lame!

**CheeryCherry (to LUPUSJr):**

Okay! ^_^

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Thanks for updating us, LUPUSJr! As long as they got good food at the gala, it's all good!

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

Dude, seriously, all you can think of is food? Hell for all we know we wouldn't be able to make the gala because we gotta administer the chats.

**LUPUSJr says:**

You won't be able to do that when you become SCOREs, PeachArrow. In fact, once you and MoonCastle become SCOREs, you may not able to remain as chat admins anymore because you will be given very specific SCORE duties that will involve being outside school borders.

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

You don't say…

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

What kind of duties?

**LUPUSJr says:**

During cool time, you are required to do what I'm currently doing right now: assisting cadets. You will be also doing some paperwork as well on cool time. However, the more important ones are field missions. SCOREs are somewhat like mercenaries. We accept missions requested by a higher authority from other places within the continent and sometimes outside Echizen continent as well, depending on the price they're willing to pay. Of course, the money proceeds to continue on the garden institution system and to improve our schools and education systems.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I'm actually not allowed to disclose anything to you guys, but since I have such high confidence in all five of you, I might as well disclose a few things. I can tell you this much: it's a major mess out there throughout the continent. As you are aware, the Empire of Lunaria isn't the only empire existing in the Echizen Continent. There is also our mortal enemy, the Empire of Monrovia, located West from here.

**MountainCherries says:**

Whoa, so that's no rumor then? That Lunaria and Monrovia hate each other?

**LUPUSJr says:**

We're trying to avoid war against Monrovia, however we've been receiving info from other SCOREs assigned to do some recon work over there of some illegal, suspicious activity going on over there that may destroy the Lunarian Empire and most probably the entire continent of Wisteria.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hoe! There's that going on over there? Who would've thought?

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

I just realized that the Wisterian Desert borders the Dukedom of Asthar, which is also Monrovian territory. Now I'm beginning to suspect…

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

What are you saying? The Monrovians were the ones behind the burning of our school?

**LUPUSJr says:**

It's a possibility, but Lunarian authorities are already suspecting the Monrovians.

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

Huh, now things aren't making sense. If the Monrovians decided to burn down the school because of a possible Astral Tower existing right underneath the campus, then… what's the Monrovians' connection towards our local folktale?

**LUPUSJr says:**

That's what I would like to know, both as a SCORE and as a Lunarian. If the Monrovians were really behind the arson, then those bastards had just declared war on us.

**CheeryCherry says:**

*grr* Those damn Monrovians! They're gonna seriously pay for what they have done to our school! They're really gonna pay! Wisteria is a struggling country already and it can't afford any enemies right now and then this happens!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Let's just hope that we're wrong about this. Sure, we are enemies, but for the sake of our peoples, we have to maintain as much peace as we can without touching any territories rightfully claimed by either of the two empires.

**CutieFourEyes says:**

I don't mind to interrupt a very serious matter, however, something came in to mind regarding the ones responsible for the arson of our school.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Yeah? What is it FourEyes?

**CutieFourEyes says:**

There's some reports from a few tabloid magazines about a particular cult known as the Sons of Uchius. I know, this sounds weird coming from tabloids, but they're a very secretive religious group serving the King of the Astral Gods, Uchius. They too also believe that the legendary Astral Towers also exist, and just like Dr. Kinomoto and his colleagues, they too are searching for them. What they want with those towers, I'm not sure, but if it were me in there, I'd say they'll be out to destroy them.

**MountainCherries says:**

Lemme try to remember how the folklore goes again… I think it was the Queen of the Astral Gods, Serene, who supposed built those towers as a lock to the gateway between this world and their world or something like that?

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Exactly. Because they are pro-Uchius, I think they will be destroying those towers so that the gateway would open and the second coming of Uchius will happen right in our world. Does that make sense?

**LUPUSJr says:**

You brought up a point there, FourEyes. But a cult known as the Sons of Uchius? That's insane. I've never heard of such group.

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Well, it's from celebrity tabloids. I just happened to take a glimpse at it because there was a small mention of it on the covers a few days ago while I was grocery shopping with my mom. I decided to buy a copy and see what that story is about. I'll try to dig more information about them. I know it's a little far-fetched to accuse them also, but I have a feeling they would be more suspect than the Monrovians themselves.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well then, what a revelation of news. Thank you for informing me about this.

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Well, I'd like to stay and chat with all of you, but there's some ruckus going on at the RA Room that I need to handle. PeachArrow, you don't mind helping me out over there?

**PeachArrow (admin) says:**

No problem. Besides, I thought you two (Cherry and Lupus) would like to have some alone time together and work on Cherry's essay?

**MountainCherries says:**

Huh, yeah, you're right. Well, me and FourEyes are gonna go back to the main room and chat up with other cadets and SCOREs. Cherry needs her essay to be done and needs you more than us, Lupus!

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Thanks for a wonderful group chat! Can't wait to meet you in real life, Lupus!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Thank you for your time, everyone. And thank you for restoring service for the community chats, PeachArrow and MoonCastle. You two deserve to be highly commended. The students and SCOREs at Jaderose Garden were becoming lifeless and demanding for the chats to be fixed again.

**MoonCastle (admin) says:**

Not a problem, Lupus. Again, we're just going to multitask and take care of this nasty incident going on at this one room, and if you need anything, just let us know.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Thanks, guys! Talk to you guys later!

**MoutainCherries says:**

Later dudes and dudettes!

**CutieFourEyes says:**

Good luck with your essay, girl!

**** User MountainCherries left ****

**** User CutieFoureyes left ****

#

(**Users (White): **1, **SCOREs (Yellow):** 1, **Admin(s) Online:** MoonCastle, PeachArrow)

**** ADMINISTRATOR NEWS: We would like to extend our condolences and prayers to the students and personnel of the now non-existent Wisteria Garden Academy. May the gods bring them light and prosperity in this very difficult time. ****

**CheeryCherry says:**

Awrighty, I got my essay file on the next window now!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Um… actually… I don't want to discuss about your essay right now.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hoe? Why not?

**LUPUSJr says:**

I think you've got enough material that you need after the emails we've been writing to each other. You've got access to a lot of raw material from your father that no one else can ever have access to. Just make sure that you also have written permission from your father and from the Jaderose Garden administration that you may use these raw unobtainable sources to support the points in your essay.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hoe? Even from the administration too?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Jaderose Garden administration, not Wisteria Garden. After all, when you submit your essay as your written challenge of the test, you would be a Jaderose Garden student. If you need help with that I can arrange it for you.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Mou, so you really think I'm good to go? I'll take your word.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I believe in you, Cherry.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Thanks! Then I don't have to feel troubled now. I'll get the essay finished tomorrow at the most.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Good! Now… hm, how can I say this in words…

**CheeryCherry says:**

About what?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well… I've already have my one-on-one chats with the other four these past few days. You're the last one.

**CheeryCherry says:**

What would you like to talk about with me, Lupus?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well… um… let's just say… I would like to get to know you better.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Wah—- really?! I feel all blushy all over…

**LUPUSJr says:**

You get blushy when someone wants to get to know you better?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, it's not that… it's just that… um… this is kind of embarrassing…

**LUPUSJr says:**

What is?

**CheeryCherry says:**

It's just that… I've never really had a boy go up to me and then tell me that he wants to get to know me more. That's all! ^^

**LUPUSJr says:**

You've never have a boy go up to you in hopes of getting to know you better? Then who are MoonCastle and MountainCherries then?

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* Oh, they don't count. I mean to say, MoonCastle is my brother's best friend since they were little, and MountainCherries is our neighbor from across the street. I mean naturally we grew up together so it's not like it's random, you know? What I mean to say is…

**LUPUSJr says:**

You've never had a boy who is a complete stranger to come up to you in hopes of getting to know you better, right?

**CheeryCherry says:**

I guess you could put it that way. I don't know, I have to admit that I'm a romantic hopeful, but I know it'll never happen.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Why do you say that?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Because… it's just that…

**CheeryCherry says:**

I feel really awkward about this… telling you about something that's not even SCORE-related.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I can listen. Besides, this is the purpose as to why I'd like to have a chat with you one-on-one tonight. I'd like to get to know you better as a person.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Hoe? I thought you're not really in to that thing? You're just here to train and mentor SCORE cadets with the testing. Once we become SCOREs, that's it.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Where did you hear that? On the contrary, once you do become SCOREs yourselves, that's not exactly it. As I mentioned before when we had a chat with the rest of the group, there is a huge possibility that we will be sent out to do a clandestine mission out in the field and most likely out of the area as well.

**LUPUSJr says:**

In actuality, once we are bound together as one group prior to the testing, our binds is actually for life. You will be stuck with me and I will be stuck with you for the duration of our SCORE roles. Even in lifetime when we are no longer SCOREs, we will be bound together.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Wow… so… it's really… for life.

**LUPUSJr says:**

For life.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Actually, I sort of lied. There was one time when a boy did ask me out, sort of. Well, I don't know if I consider it dating or going out or something, but we became friends. But then…

**LUPUSJr says:**

Do you like him?

**CheeryCherry says:**

I… actually I did have a secret crush on him. We were in the same class but we never talked. It was only at the freshman dance that we first talked. That was a long time ago.

**LUPUSJr says:**

What happened?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, he confessed… and I confessed… so we started… going out I guess… but it didn't last long. 3 days later it was all over. I found him kissing another girl behind my back after school at the pool area of the residential compound. And I haven't even shared my first kiss with him yet and he's already giving his lips to another! And then I did the worst thing after that.

**LUPUSJr says:**

What did you do?

**CheeryCherry says:**

I… I made a horrible scene… on the day of his SCORE test… called him a liar, a cheat, a two-timing jerk… and I even smashed his favorite rifle on the ground… but that only made things worse for me.

**CheeryCherry says:**

He was the nephew of the previous headmaster and because of what he did, I screwed up my family's chances of advancing within the garden. My brother was also on the run to be a SCORE that year and he was held back for two years. My father was supposed to get promoted to department head of the history department over there but instead he was also held back and had someone else get promoted instead. Ever since then I vowed to myself never to fall in love again if it would only mean to give misfortune to my family.

**CheeryCherry says:**

A lot say that I'm some kind of a virtuous lady, but in truth, I'm not. I'm probably the girl that every boy should be warned about.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I'm sorry to hear this, Cherry. But that was four years ago. It's all over now. You've moved on and I'm sure that bastard also moved on. At least now you're not being held back just because of the incident those years ago.

**LUPUSJr says:**

He's long gone now. Don't let the likes of him discourage you in to falling in love again. Everyone deserves a second chance with matters such as this. And plus, you were still young. You were heartbroken. He was a two-timing bastard. What can you do? Just cry and beg everyone to pity you? That would only show that you're vulnerable and that anybody who's anybody can step all over you anytime you want.

**LUPUSJr says:**

But forget all of that now, Cherry. You are now in the running to become a SCORE very soon, and what a better time to do so that your brother and your truest friends will be joining you in your journey.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Lupus, thank you for lending me your ear… well, your eyes since you're reading. How I wish I could just hear your voice. I bet your voice would sound like music to soothe and to comfort.

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* If that's the case, then yours would sound like angels singing, welcoming me to heaven. *grin*

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* You're so funny! Mou… I was told that you're not the sociable type. You always like to talk about the more serious topics, like politics and SCORE-related topics and anything related. But they were wrong.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Is that what they're saying? I'm not sociable? That's too bad. People talk too much just for the sake of attention. I'm a lot sociable than people think, except of course… let's just say I'm limited.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well, now I've told you my deepest secret, how about you?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Me?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Tell me more about yourself, Lupus… well, that is… if you don't mind. But I really do hope you would let me get to know you more. Please?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Because you said please, sure thing. Hm, where should I start…

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well, even though that I am a full-pledged SCORE now since I was 11 or 12, I actually don't have a choice but to… take over the family business.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Family business? Like a law firm?

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* That's a good one, a law firm! But more or less, let's just say a law firm.

**CheeryCherry says:**

You're going to be the defender of Lunarian justice!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Well, yes.

**CheeryCherry says:**

And Lord of the all that is right and just in the empire!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Hm… maybe.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Then you're gonna be an attorney general of the Empire of Lunaria!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Yes! I will be!

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* You know, you don't have to tell me that bit.

**LUPUSJr says:**

But at least you know a bit of me now. Maybe. *lol*

**CheeryCherry says:**

Not fair. Other than you being a SCORE at an early age and that you attend Jaderose Garden, there's not much I know.

**LUPUSJr says:**

You will eventually when we meet in real life. Well, you do deserve to know how I look like, a description.

**CheeryCherry says:**

No fair, you don't have a photo of yourself in your chat profile. Please send me a photo of you by email? You already know how I look like in my chat profile. I even sent you a larger photo of myself by email too!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* I never look good in photos. This year's school photo of myself is just horrendous, it's not even worth having printed on this year's Jaderose Garden yearbook, most especially that I'm donning the SCORE official uniform.

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* Alright, alright. But when we do meet in real life, can I take a photo of you?

**LUPUSJr says:**

We'll take a photo together if you like.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Waaaah! I can't wait!

**LUPUSJr says:**

*grin*

**CheeryCherry says:**

Mou… there's one thing that I'm curious of about you, Lupus. Actually, FourEyes and I had been wondering about this but I guess none of us ever had the guts to ask you.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Hm? What is it?

**CheeryCherry says:**

I… I was wondering if… if you're with someone? I mean… if you're in love.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I am with someone… for a long time now.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Ah, I see… well, that explains how you can relate to me and my… horrid lovelife, ne? Hahahahaha!

**CheeryCherry says:**

She must be very lucky to have someone as wonderful as you, Lupus. I know we only have a mentor-cadet relationship, but you've been wonderful to my brother, my friends, and to me. I'm sure you're a whole lot more wonderful to the person you're in love with.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I try. *grin*

**CheeryCherry says:**

But you are. Somehow, I can just tell these things. Well, I can't tell things back then but now…

**LUPUSJr says:**

You're not happy?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Eh? Not happy? What do you mean?

**LUPUSJr says:**

You're not happy with me already taken by someone else.

**CheeryCherry says:**

No, what are you talking about? *lol* Of course I'm happy for you… and that lucky girl!

**LUPUSJr says:**

You can be honest with me, Cherry. I can tell you're not pleased because you're taking awhile to reply.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Oh that? Hahahahaha! No, I'm sorry, I've been multitasking with my essay. I apologize for that!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Oh is that all? I thought for the moment…

**CheeryCherry says:**

You shouldn't worry for my sake, Lupus. I'll eventually find a good guy who's the opposite of that jerk from four years ago… but I have to admit though. I am a bit jealous of your girl because she's got a great guy like you. Sorry for being nostalgic with my failed love life.

**LUPUSJr says:**

It's only the beginning, Cherry. You're seventeen now, and a whole lot wiser and more mature. I'm a year older than you, so that makes me a whole lot wiser and more mature than you.

**CheeryCherry says:**

*lol* You're rather self-centered, aren't you?

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well then, I made you laugh. *lol*

**LUPUSJr says:**

Listen, Cherry.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I chose you, your brother, and your three friends to form my core cadet group for this year's SCORE Candidacy Test, because I feel— and I know— that you five are the strongest cadets for this year's batch. I'm a very picky person when it comes to cadets, which is why I rarely participate in the SCORE mentoring program. This year would be the fifth time I've participated.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I mention that again because, like I said before, the six of us will be bound together for life, whether you're a long-time SCORE or if you are discharged.

**LUPUSJr says:**

We have something special, unbreakable, and mostly treasured, and that's not going to change.

**LUPUSJr says:**

If any of you fail, it's not just going to be your responsibility as individuals, but it'll be mine as well. So, what I'm trying to say is, in any situation, Cherry…

**LUPUSJr says:**

Should you ever fall down, I'll always be there to catch you.

**CheeryCherry says:**

I understand. And we'll be there for you as well, Lupus. You fall down and we'll catch you.

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Also, Cherry. Don't ever think or feel that you're inferior in any way because you're not.

**LUPUSJr says:**

I've already known you for almost a month even though our connection got distracted by the tragedy in your school. Even if it was through emails, I can already tell how special and wonderful you are as a person, and it would be of the greatest honor to finally meet you face to face soon.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Now that I've seen your photo and that I have read your words, I can easily match these words with your photo. The only thing left to do now is to hear your voice one day.

**LUPUSJr says:**

You'll be fine when you and your brother and friends start school here. I would expect that you may get trouble trying to get along with the students there, but as long as you are patient, you'll find yourself becoming a part of the Jaderose Garden student body.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Furthermore, you will become a SCORE representing Jaderose Garden Academy. When you do, none of those peons would ever dare try to mess with you again. The SCOREs are the most respected in all of Jaderose Garden Academy. The candidacy tests given here are very rigorous and in some cases, dangerous. The physical tests may even consist of either a tournament-style physical or actually participating in an actual SCORE mission.

**LUPUSJr says:**

As a Jaderose Garden SCORE mercenary, Cherry… you will be untouchable.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Therefore, you should smile. Your green eyes sparkle more when you smile, just like in the picture you sent me.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Mou… you make me blush so much… *superdupermajorblush*

**LUPUSJr says:**

Green is my favorite color, you know. *wink*

**CheeryCherry says:**

Eh? Really? You don't think green eyes are weird?

**LUPUSJr says:**

They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Waaaah— thank you so much, Lupus! Thank you! *blush*

**LUPUSJr says:**

*lol* Are you okay now?

**CheeryCherry says:**

More than ok now. Thanks so much for cheering me up a little. You've really uplifted my spirits tonight!

**LUPUSJr says:**

Well then, do you still need help with your essay tonight?

**CheeryCherry says:**

Nah, I'm good. I think I can finish this before I can head to bed tonight.

**LUPUSJr says:**

Good. Then, I'll sign off and get my sleep.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Good idea. I bet you've had a really busy day. SCORE duties and all. ^_^

**LUPUSJr says:**

Feel free to contact me when you need help with your essay later. I'll leave my phone on.

**CheeryCherry says:**

But I can't possibly do that. I don't want to wake you up, Lupus…

**LUPUSJr says:**

Don't worry, it's nothing. I would be neglecting my SCORE duties if I don't attend to your needs.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Well… if you say so…

**LUPUSJr says:**

Till then, my sweet lady. I bid you a goodnight.

**CheeryCherry says:**

Goodnight then, Prince Lupus! *grin*

**LUPUSJr says:**

Prince? *lol* Whatever you say. Goodnight.

**** User LUPUSJr signed off ****

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Seastar House**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

_(night)_

Syaoran turned off his laptop and closed it, then proceeded to his bed. In his own personal suite, his fellow friends, royal or nobility, but all are SCOREs, were still present. Some of them were playing console video games on the giant TV while the others were playing cards. As he lied down on his bed, his cousin and third in the line of succession to the throne of the Lunarian Empire, was already there next to him.

The Crown Prince of Lunaria gave out a deep sigh, as he placed his hand over his eyes. Prince Eriol noted of his cousin's exhaustion.

"That was a rather lengthy online meeting you had with your core cadets, Syaoran," Eriol said, as he placed his book down on the side table. "Must have been very important."

"Well… it's the first time that I've… opened up to a stranger…"

Eriol gave a chuckle. "Is it that cheerful Cherry girl that you've mentioned before?"

Syaoran slowly nodded. "But I made a mistake…"

"What on earth did you tell her?"

"Well… she opened up to me about her rather doomed love life… and then she became curious about my status."

"Oh? And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was already taken."

Eriol raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "Well, you didn't exactly lie to her. After all, that is the partial truth. But you're not even in love with her."

"Oh the disadvantages of being the future emperor of the Lunarian Empire…" He began to cover his face. "This whole system is really ridiculous. I have a photo of her as my wallpaper on my phone… I didn't tell her that… and I don't even know her real name…"

"You will soon at the day of the physical test…"

"Eriol, I'm in big trouble now… why did I become so… so bold…?"

Eriol's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you flirt with her?"

"Well… I might… a bit…"

His cousin grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Now you have an excuse to tell your parents that you plan to break the engagement with the still-unknown Princess Meiling of the Lahan Kingdom. You've got the girl Cherry's photo but you don't even have a photo of the princess herself. I was told that the lovely Princess Tomoyo is good friends with her."

"Is that so?"

"And she too is a SCORE candidate. She's a student at Primrose Garden Academy, which is the national garden academy campus of her kingdom. It's only natural that she would attend there instead of joining in the royal bandwagon by enrolling at Jaderose, cousin."

"I see. Well then, it looks like I will be meeting both the princess and Cherry on the same day."

"Ah, but you're wrong, Syaoran. You'll be meeting Cherry first… when she and her friends from the ill-fated Wisteria Garden Academy start attending Jaderose soon."

"Well then, I do admit that this Cherry is quite a beauty. Not the sophisticated royal or noble beauty type, but a very simple, ordinary type of beauty that has something rare over most beauties in the world. Don't you think so, Cousin?"

Syaoran simply grinned at his dark-haired cousin. "You mustn't worry about my status. I am not in a rush to get married. My father is just paranoid. He's still alive and well. I'm only eighteen."

"Well then. Pray tell, how would you let all the other girls in this school know that you are simply interested? Every single day you have been confessed by almost every single girl in this school and you simply just leave them hanging. You know that is an absolute no-no in romance, you know."

"And for the last time, Eriol, I am not interested in a relationship right now! Once you become a SCORE, your duties are always priority! Everyone should know that by now and yet they're still too stubborn to realize that I even though I am the future emperor and that the royal line now falls on to me now, I prioritize the SCORE system more than anything else!"

Eriol sat up, stretching his arms. "His Royal Highness the Crown Prince Xiao Lang of the Empire of Lunaria… alias Syaoran Li… whatever am I going to do with you?" He patted his cousin on the shoulder while Syaoran simply gave a sheepish grin.

Syaoran gave another deep sigh. "She's so innocent, Eriol…"

"Innocent? Wh— you mean that Cherry girl?" Syaoran nodded.

"She had a love once… but that love crushed her pure heart… plus she's never even received her first kiss. Unbelievable."

"You know, if you care about innocence, wouldn't that mean that she would be expecting a boy who is as innocent and pure as he is?"

"I am neither of those, Eriol. I've kissed plenty of girls already… and I'm not exactly pure either."

Eriol nudged on the side. "If you have no intention of falling in love and getting in to a romantic relationship, then why are you suddenly so conscious about this Cherry girl?"

The crown prince closed his eyes. "I don't know… I don't know what I'm thinking… I don't even know why I care so much beyond her being a SCORE cadet… I just… I just don't know…"

"That kind of feeling, my dear cousin, is what we call love," Eriol grinned. "You've never even met the girl in real life and you're already in love with her—"

"Her eyes are sparkling emerald green, Eriol! Haven't you noticed them?" Quickly, he reached for the first drawer of his side table to his left to reach for his phone. He quickly showed a photo of Sakura in civilian clothing that he received from her through email last week.

"Well what do you know… they are indeed very green," Eriol smiled. "And they really do suit her face, her hair, her skin… and the pastel yellow dress she's wearing."

"If what I feel for Cherry is love, Eriol… then I believe that I am in big trouble…"

"Trouble? Why you?"

"Because, Eriol, I have to live in reality. I can't ask her out to be my girlfriend… let alone marry her…" He gave out a sigh while Eriol sighed along with him.

"She's not of noble blood, let alone royal blood. No one in Wisteria are of noble blood. They're all equals under a non-monarchy government. Even though your family oversees Wisteria now, those people are not going to get used to addressing their new rulers as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Royal Highness' or anything like that."

"The only way I can get closer to her is to treat her the way we're supposed to treat her— as a SCORE cadet and eventually, a fellow SCORE like us."

"Oh Syaoran, you're too old-fashioned, Cousin. Plenty of royals have secret romantic affairs with non-royals and non-nobles all the time. Why not have your own with the sweet Cherry?"

Right then, Syaoran shook his head. "She's told me her doomed love life, Eriol. I'm not going to make the same mistake as that bastard who two-timed her. Even if we did start a secret relationship it won't last and in the end, I'm going to be the one who would be crushing her heart because eventually, I will have to marry a royal or noble blood to continue the ruling line."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Syaoran! Besides, Cherry doesn't know that you're the crown prince— unless you told her— doesn't she?" Syaoran shook his head. "The only ones who know of your true identity are the ones here at Jaderose Garden Academy who are very close to you and to the family, which in short, not very many. And let's get this clear also. Cherry has gotten close to LUPUSJr, not the Crown Prince of the Empire of Lunaria. She will be searching around for her beloved mentor SCORE whom she only knows by your chat user name, but she will never imagine you being LUPUSJr because you and her are just way out of each other's leagues, right?"

Syaoran broke in to laughter. "What on earth are you trying to say here?"

"I'm saying… should this happen, okay? You introduce yourself as Syaoran Li, alias LUPUSJr, their mentor SCORE. You don't need to let her and her friends know that you're also more known as Crown Prince Xiao Lang. You see?"

"Eriol, that's just outrageous, man! I've already lied to her about me being taken, so to speak. You still want me to keep lying to her?"

"You don't have to lie about everything else. Just your identity, that's all."

Syaoran simply shook his head. Right then, Lord Wei appeared at his suite, bowing at him. The two cousins quickly stood up to face their most trusted servant. "Forgive me for interrupting you and the boys' fun, Your Highness, but there is a last-minute meeting for all mentor SCORES in fifteen minutes at the Ruthford Hall…"

Both princes took a look at the time on their phones. Luckily they still haven't changed off their dark green SCORE uniforms yet. "Thank you for letting us know, Wei. We will prepare for the meeting immediately."

Quickly, Syaoran turned to the rest of the other princes and young lords playing their video games and other activities. "Party's over, boys. We've got an emergency meeting for mentor SCOREs."

"What? Man, and the game was just getting good too." The princes and nobles cleaned themselves up, fixing their SCORE uniforms at the same time. Once everyone was ready to go, Wei lead the way, proceeding towards Ruthford Hall.

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Kleypas House**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

_(Sunday, late afternoon)_

A noble girl of seventeen named Rika Sasaki was one of the Jaderose Garden Academy volunteer tour guides who welcomed the selected former Wisteria Garden Academy students in to their new school, the most elite Jaderose Garden Academy. She, along with the other volunteers, appeared in uniform, except for the fact that she was the only one among the volunteer tour guides who was wearing the dark olive green SCORE uniform. She introduced herself as a new SCORE and had been one for only six months. She volunteered to do this as an addition to her service credits.

They had a welcome introduction assembly at the palatial Jaderose Auditorium, where they were being welcomed by Lord Silas Snowden, the elite academy's beloved headmaster. So far the only native Jaderose Garden students they have met were the orientation volunteers like Rika. She was assigned specifically to take care of the five SCORE cadets throughout the duration of the welcome orientation.

She brought the five in to Suite D in Kleypas House, a rather aging building close to the coast where it was hidden within a thick forest but have a short walking distance to the beach. Kleypas House to the Jaderose Garden students was known as "the house for failures," in which teachers and administrators send their problem students to spend a number of nights as punishment for their rule-breaking and their unruly actions and behavior.

"Don't worry, you'll be staying in Kleypas House for a few days until the facilities department prepare your suites at your permanent residence," Rika advised the five. She looked through her clipboard for her notes and then turned to the two older cadets.

"Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro," she said, "according to the notes passed to me by the administration, the two of you will be working as temporary RAs at your new permanent house. However, if both of you pass the upcoming SCORE candidacy test and graduate to become SCOREs, you should understand that the two of you will no longer be working as RAs. You will be doing plenty of rigorous duties and missions, so you won't be having a lot of time tending to the residents in the house you're assigned in anyway."

"Now that's more like it," Touya grinned. He stretched his arms and dropped himself on the living room couch. "Jeez, so all five of us will be staying in this one suite? Kinda too small."

"I apologize for this rather almost run-down place, Kinomoto-senpai. It's just that there have been some disputes among the RAs of all houses regarding you incoming Wisteria Garden students," Rika answered formally.

"Disputes?" The spike-haired Takashi Yamazaki exclaimed. "Let me guess— none of those houses want to house the incoming Wisterian students, right? Yeah, we're already used to the stereotyping!"

"Don't think that way, Yamazaki-kun," Rika gasped. "Not all of us are as snooty as you think, honest! Actually, the Jaderose Garden Orientation Club are one of the very few who do not discriminate against anyone regardless of background or anything else. I know it will take awhile to settle in a brand-new school and a brand-new environment, but please, be patient."

"That's just funny though," Touya snickered. "We don't have a permanent suite ready, and yet Dad already has his brand-new office at the History and Anthropology Building _and _his suite at the faculty dorms ready. What's up with that?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow, you should have your suites ready," Rika smiled. "Well, I need to head back to the auditorium to meet up with the orientation club, and in the meantime, please take the time to settle yourselves here. Dinner will be in an hour at the Grand Union Center, but for now, feel free to get familiar and comfortable."

"Thanks so much for everything, Sasaki-san," Yukito nodded, while the others did the same. "I think we'll be fine here."

"Great. You guys already have my phone number, so if you need anything, feel free to call me."

"Thanks so much, Rika-chan!" Sakura cheered happily. "See you later at dinner!"

Once Rika left them, the first thing Sakura decided to do was to check out the beach. Naoko decided to go with her.

"Oi, girls, you're not gonna unpack?" Touya called out to the sisters.

"Well, since we're not gonna be here permanently, we'll just leave our stuff in our luggage, Touya-nii!" Sakura called out.

"Alright then. We have dinner in an hour, so watch your time!"

"Will do!" Right then, the two girls exited and made their way to the beach. Luckily there was a small paved trail leading from the dense forest towards the shore.

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Jaderose Beach**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

The different colors and shades of blue, red, orange, and yellow brought Sakura and Naoko a guarantee of safety and a fresh new life. Sakura also had to keep in mind that she was no longer in Wisteria, but at the central country where the emperor and the seat of government of the Empire of Lunaria was located. Wisteria had been a landlocked country that was mostly consisting of barren desert land and neither had seen the view of the ocean before. In addition, Wisteria was one of the countries that border the Empire of Lunaria and the Empire of Monrovia, Monrovia to the West, Lunaria to the East. The former Wisteria Garden students had to travel about a thousand miles by train northwest to reach the nation of Lunaria, the central root of the Echizen continent's most powerful empire.

The cool ocean breeze immediately blew through them, which made both girls laugh in bliss. They appeared wearing simple spring dresses that was blown to show a bit underneath. Luckily they were wearing shorts underneath. They ran to the wet sands and then ran off once the ocean began to crawl right against land.

This must be the reason why everyone around and about Wisteria said that Lunaria, the nation itself, was like heaven. Seeing the ocean and the sun setting was indeed heaven. Not only that they felt like they were in heaven, they felt as if they had just been set free from the landlocked prison and had finally found life.

After running around and wading by the ocean, getting their feet wet, the two girls sat underneath one of the lowered palm trees, resting while watching the sunset together.

"I can't believe that we get to have this view!" Sakura giggled happily. "Jaderose Garden Academy really has it made! They have so many palatial buildings, open spaces, lots of plants and huge, beautiful floral gardens, and then this! The ocean and the sunset takes the cake!"

"Absolutely, Sakura! I mean, imagine, this is the first time we've left the borders of Wisteria. No more hot and sweltering days with nothing but humidity and boring desert sand. Now we have white sand that turn dark when it gets wet!" Naoko laughed.

"Yeah! We're no longer Wisteria Garden students, Nao. Even deep within me I still weep for Wisteria Garden. But we're Jaderose Garden students now whether we like it or not. We're no nobles and certainly we're no royalty either, but we're here. The administration of this school chose us to attend this school from now on…"

"And instead of us facing Wisteria Garden-style SCORE candidacy test, we'll be facing Jaderose Garden-style SCORE candidacy test, Sakura. It's rumored to be the hardest test anyone could ever have, which is why Jaderose Garden is so selective among their students. Sure, it may sound like they only admit royals and nobles, but it's more of like… they only admit the best of the best."

Once again, Sakura's mind turned back to her now secret crush, their enigmatic mentor SCORE who goes by LUPUSJr. "I wonder… even until now… what Lupus really sees in us. Why he picked just the five of us to be in his core cadet group, Nao."

"Well, since we were handpicked by him, we can't disappoint him when the test comes," Naoko reminded her. "And the test is already next week! At least we don't have to take the written portion of the test later this week since both of us will be submitting our essays tomorrow! Can't wait! Now we've got plenty of time to train in the physical portion!"

Sakura laughed. "Yup. Two days ago while we were packing, our grandfather presented us family heirlooms as our signature weapons. Touya-nii with grandpa's signature weapon, the Kinomoto zanbato broadsword! It looks really huge and heavy, but when I tried carrying it, it was pretty light! But I'm not trained to fight with a zanbato sword."

"And your brother's really good at it!"

"Instead, I inherited my late mom's own signature weapon when she used to be a SCORE during her younger days— the Amamiya eiku!"

"Oh? A spear? A lance?"

Sakura nodded. "It's a double-ended lance with specially-forged blades on both ends. They're detachable too!"

"But I thought your internal specialty is summoning, Sakura?"

"Mom was a summoner too, and a darn good one too!" Sakura grinned. "If only Mom lived long enough for me to get to know her more… I would've learned a lot more from her. Dad said that all this time he knew that I would inherit Mom's summoning powers."

"Summoning is awesome," Naoko chuckled. "Mine's elemental magic so I'm stuck with just a simple staff."

"That's good enough."

"Yamazaki has an ancient family heirloom, a retractable rod that stretches out to be a staff, that helps him summon non-elemental magic, so he can be proved a dangerous trooper. Yukito-senpai makes his own weapons too, since he is an engineer, but I'm not sure what kind of weapon he's going to use when he does the physical test."

"Touya-nii too, but he's got some awesome brute strength so he'll stick with the Zanbato, since that's his weapon of choice."

"Hey, how about your father? I mean, you said he was also a SCORE before he decided to retire to become a teacher, but what's his specialty?"

"Ah, Dad? Why, his brains, of course! He's a tactician, a man who knows the art of war, recon, and espionage! He's also an explosives expert and a marksman as well!"

"Sweet! I wonder what Lupus' true powers and skills are…" Naoko grinned. "Ne, I bet you've been thinking about him all this time, huh Sakura?"

"Hoe…" She began to bury her head within her hands. "He already has a girlfriend, so what's the point of me thinking and wishing that we could have a chance to be together?"

"Aww…" Naoko sighed and placed her arm around her. "Life sucks, sometimes. All the good guys are always taken, and most of the time the girls can be a bunch of bitches. All we get are a bunch of no-good jerks in which us nice girls are expected to fix them. I'm tired of all that, man. Life isn't always like shoujo manga., you know?"

Sakura giggled. "You're right about that. Ah well, we'll just keep on dreaming. Plus, we're still young and alive. We got plenty of time!"

"True that," Naoko chuckled. "Well, we're at Jaderose Garden Academy now! I've heard from the former classmates that there's plenty of single hot guys in here and nobles _can _marry commoners! If Lupus is already taken, well, don't worry, he'll always be our mentor SCORE. Maybe he can like… hook us up with his friends who are nobles or commoners. We can't have him hook us up with royals."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked curiously. "Why not royals?"

"Haven't you heard? Most royals, especially the ones in the Empire of Lunaria, do not marry commoners. They marry other royals or nobility, but commoners, no way. If you end up getting involved with a royal, things can get messy. If the royal family doesn't want things their way, consequences can happen towards the poor commoner."

"No royals, got it," Sakura nodded quickly while swallowing in nerviness. "But Nao, we don't even know any royals anyway so it should be easy not to get involved with any one of them."

"That's what they say," Naoko snickered. "And then they kept making a fuss about the Crown Prince of Lunaria, how handsome and dreamy he is even though they've never even seen how he really looks like. They warn us not to get involved with royals, but they want to get involved with him. Can you believe that?"

Sakura gave a soft chuckle. The two girls stood up from their spot, wiping off the sand from their dresses. "Want to explore the beach more, Nao?"

"Lead the way, Sakura!"

The girls waded by the shore again, letting the rather warm ocean currents crawl right over their feet while carrying their sandals with them. As they continued walking forward, the two girls were taken aback when their eyes met at a very majestic view of a small-sized palace. The palatial structure looked a whole lot more intricate than the rest of the palatial dorms in the school's residential area that anyone who had gazed upon it should kneel down and admire its beauty and majesty all at once.

"Waaah!" Naoko gasped. "Rika-chan told me about this! That must be the Seastar House! Students from royalty and the more higher-leveled SCOREs reside there!"

"Wow… that's just… that's beautiful!"

"The Crown Prince of Lunaria and his friends all reside there for the time being. The thing is, you need to have special permission for you to enter and visit if you are a student. But if you're a SCORE or a faculty member, you can come in and out as much as you like." Right then, Naoko gave an embrace to her friend. "That's why, if we want to get close to the royalty of Jaderose, we really need to past the test and become SCOREs!"

Sakura chuckled and placed an arm around her friend in the same fashion. "Girl, who says we need to get close to the royalty of Jaderose? We're totally out of their leagues, you know?"

"For now, we are," Naoko said. "Because of two things: We're brand-new students from the ill-fated Wisteria Garden Academy and second, we're only cadets. But if we're SCOREs, they can't afford to look down on us. All SCOREs are united and once you wear that uniform, it means that you are stripping off everything that you were made of and become a SCORE like everyone else!"

"You think so?" Sakura chuckled. "We won't have to like… bow or curtsy to them and then call them 'Your Highness' or whatever? Because I'm a pure-blooded Wisterian and Wisteria will never get used to having a monarchy as the type of government we are being governed now, don't you think?"

"I'm with you!"

The girls continued to stroll down the beach. As they continued, their view of the the most elite and classical Seastar House. Just having this view was like stepping in to a live fairy tale, except that it was real and it was right before their naked eyes. Right then, they felt the breeze becoming stronger and the tides were beginning to rage its power against the land. Darkness was about to emerge bit by bit, but that did not stop the girls from advancing any further.

Just as they were about to continue, they were startled to hear excited and cheerful array of voices coming right ahead of them. They stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Sakura muttered, while Naoko remained silent.

Coming from the direction of the Seastar House, a group of teenagers in beach gear ran right towards the sea, with the boys, all shirtless and nothing else but their trunks that stretched all the way at the bottom of their knees, tacked the incoming huge waves with their surfboards and began to dame and ride them.

"Whoa, cool! I wonder what they're doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's called surfing, Sakura," Naoko gave a chuckle. "Really girl, you ought to read more non-fiction books so you can get to know more of the world outside Wisterian borders."

"Sorry, it's just that I've never been close to the ocean before, so being here is my very first time."

"It is for many of us Wisterians," Naoko patted.

"Come on, let's get a little closer!" Sakura immediately dragged Naoko closer, right until they were close enough to see the Seastar House towering over them and just a few feet away from the beach teens. They found a set of rocks nearby and decided to hide through there. They continued to watch the surfers ride the huge waves, with their friends at land cheering for them.

One of the boys immediately caught Sakura's eye once his ride was coming slightly closer to the shore. He stood mightily tall and balanced, donning a neon green surfboard, wearing dark green knee-length trunks with red and blue patterned prints on them. As the waves brought him closer, she had a closer view of him. Not too buff, not too lanky, but he was obviously well-built, perfectly-chiseled muscles from his arms to his six-pack abs, which is a very dangerous weapon towards the attention of females. His face alone, with now wet and tousled caramel brown hair and deep, penetrative amber red eyes, would definitely deliver the final kill.

Sakura had never seen such a dangerously handsome young man. She even began to wonder if he was some lucky girl's man, and if he was that scorchingly hot and delicious, then that must mean the lucky girl would be the same as well. All eyes of his fellow beach crew were right towards him, so she also assumed that he was the most popular one among that group.

As she continued to gaze at this surfer boy's perfection, she immediately fell aback when those piercing amber eyes suddenly shifted from facing his goal to right directly at her. Qiuckly she hid back behind her rock and took rapid breaths.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Are you okay?" Naoko gave a chuckle.

"He… He saw me…"

"He? Who's he?"

"One of the surfer boys…"

Naoko gave a chuckle once more. "Maybe he caught you gazing at him. Which surfer boy are we talking about?"

She muttered softly, shyly. "The one with the dark green trunks… and neon green surfboard…"

"Oh my! Well, I gotta admit that he is scorchingly hot and gorgeous! I think we're gonna die early if we continue staring at him like that."

"No good… no good…" Sakura bit her bottom lip and buried her head within her arms. "I can't… I can't stay here… this school is obviously not for us… we'll have so many distractions that would prevent us from passing the test. I just hope he's just a student… or even a SCORE cadet belonging to a different mentor SCORE…"

"Or worse… what if he's one of the mentor SCOREs?"

"Hoe…" Sakura sank herself down even more.

"Or a whole lot worse… what if he's LUPUSJr?"

"Hooooeeee…" Quickly she buried her face again to hide her heavily blushing cheeks. "He can't be LUPUSJr… he's just way too good-looking to be LUPUSJr! His serious tone from the chat just doesn't match his dangerously irresistible good looks, Nao!"

"But what if he is? You can't exactly push him away because he's our mentor SCORE, remember? And it's not even temporary. This is for life, you know!"

Sakura revealed her completely flushed face and sighed. "Hopefully we would just remain as mentor-student relationship and nothing more than that."

"Yeah. I guess that would be the safest way. And of course, become good friends!"

At this point, a few of the surfers from that beach crew wiped out, however Syaoran and two more, Eriol and another friend of theres who goes by Prince Yun of another Lunarian-annexed kingdom called Banchon, reached the shore safely with their surfboards. They were immediately welcomed by their groupies. Princess Tomoyo and a few of the girls immediately surrounded the three, and even though majority of them headed for Syaoran, Tomoyo went immediately towards Eriol instead.

"Wow…" Sakura murmured after seeing the purple-eyed princess. "She's so… she's so beautiful… she's like a doll…"

"Yeah… way too beautiful that you'd think she's artificial…" Naoko whispered along with her.

Once again, Sakura sank back behind their rocks again. "Nao, this is really impossible. We can't compete with beauty such as hers— or any of those girls in that group! Let's just face it! We're not Jaderose material!"

"Don't say that, Sakura," Nao placed her hands on to her shoulders. "Maybe you're just getting the new student jitters, girl. Very soon we won't have to worry about these things anymore. For two weeks, we'll be awkward new students from some lowly garden institution. The week and the rest after that, we will become Jaderose SCOREs!"

Sakura then grinned. "You're right about that, Nao. We should always hold our head up high!"

Immediately, they hear some girls giggling as the two became curious. They raised their heads again to see what the fuss was about. To Sakura's disappointment, two of those rather frivolous girls already had the mysterious good-looking surfer boy by their arms already and the boy had very little reaction to the advances. When things got a little crazy on their end, Sakura knew that their peeping period has finally ended.

"It's almost dinner at the GUC," Naoko reminded her. "We better head back to Kleypas House before Rika gets mad at us."

"Yeah. There's nothing else to see here. Come on, let's go."

Going through the forests to avoid those beach teens from spotting them, they found their trail and made their way back to Kleypas House.

In the meantime, while the girls continued to surround Syaoran, his eyes began to scan around the area. He could have sworn he had seen a pair of precious emerald stones gazing at him somewhere near the rocks. As he had a closer look, those emerald eyes were gone.

Having these beautiful girls surrounding him did not phase him a bit. He was more phased with those pair of emerald gems, but still, he knew that he would see those gems once again real soon. Eriol then broke the female crowding and placed his arm around Syaoran.

"Well then, it's almost dinner at the GUC. You better make your announcement to our crew right now!"

Everyone applauded as the girls made their way by sitting down on their beach blankets. Syaoran stuck his surfboard upright on the white sand as he sat on the nearby rock. He wiped his head with his towel as he began to speak.

"As you know, tomorrow will be the first day for some fifty-something students and personnel from the ill-fated Wisteria Garden Academy. Three of them will be in the Honors Elite homeroom class," Syaoran began.

One of the girls suddenly interrupted. "What? How can a bunch of nobody Wisterians suddenly end up in the honors elite class—"

"Please do not interrupt the crown prince, Lady Lilian," Tomoyo warned her. "Let him finish."

"Thank you, Princess Tomoyo," Syaoran thanked his friend. He continued on. "Among all the garden institutions within the system, Wisteria Garden Academy will only have five cadets to become SCOREs this year: three students and two postgraduate engineering scholars. Those three will be in the Honors Elite homeroom class simply because they are candidates on the running to become SCOREs. After all, majority in those honors elite homeroom classes consist of either SCOREs and SCORE cadets anyway. I know how most of you see and feel about Wisterians in general, but keep in mind that the garden institution system represents the entire continent of Echizen, not your kingdoms or your nations or whatever. We serve the entire continent of Echizen which obviously includes Wisteria and those bastards at the Monrovian Empire. We're pretty much hired agents who complete missions for both public and private clients all around the continent. With that in mind, please be courteous and welcome our new schoolmates and staff to our school."

A few nodded in agreement, which also included Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo. One of the girls, a noble girl and one of Princess Tomoyo's ladies-in-waiting named Lady Chiharu, raised her hand to speak out.

"What is it, Chiharu?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"I have your support, Your High— Syaoran," Chiharu corrected herself. "I've met a Wisterian SCORE cadet in the community chats sometime ago. I feel really bad for her because there was no available SCORE who was willing to help her out with her candidacy essay. Now I'm wondering if she's able to continue or did she decide to drop out until next year—"

"Ah!" Tomoyo gasped. "Is it CheeryCherry you're talking about, Chiharu?" Chiharu nodded. "She's a wonder! I can't wait to meet her!"

From out of the blue, the dark blonde noble girl named Lady Lilian stood up from her spot. "Excuse me… was that the loser girl who dared argue with us just because she was bitter of not having a mentor SCORE to help her out with whatever dumb essay she wanted to write?"

"Watch your tongue, Lilian!" Syaoran warned her. "And please, sit down." She and the rest of the girls suddenly became tight-lipped. He continued on as he finally had everyone's attention.

"Because of my… position… I also get updated with the inner happenings within the system. After the SCORE candidacy test, there are talks of sending out a number of SCOREs in certain special missions. A few of us in our crew including myself may be one of those SCOREs. With the heartbreaking tragedy that happened with Wisteria Garden Academy, I can guarantee you that one of these special missions assigned to us will definitely involve the arson case. In short, today may probably be the last time that we'll be hanging out at the beach and just simply hanging out together in peace. I know it's a scary thought, but we've made our choices. I'm one of those special cases where I decided to train myself as a neutral warrior rather than the future heir to the Lunarian empire's throne. In that way, I have a chance to travel around the continent, if not the world, get to know more of the entire empire and the continent, immerse myself with the world I'm living in before I start taking over my father's place. Being a SCORE gives me that advantage. Rather than just sitting my ass lazily telling other people to do this and do that, I rather learn and train in action."

Just as the commotion was about to break out, Syaoran forcefully continued on to keep everyone silent. "Well, are we clear on the upcoming events, everyone?" Everyone answered with nods and the usual yes. "Good. Dinner is about to start at the GUC."

"Eh? We're not going to have the usual dinner on delivery?" Eriol asked curiously.

"No, Eriol. I'd like to watch the news on the giant flat-screen."

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Grand Union Center (GUC)**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

_(early night)_

The Grand Union Center of Jaderose Garden Academy is the central activities and services center where students, SCOREs, and personnel come to eat, hang out, purchase school-themed goods and memorabilia, and it is also the main headquarters of the Jaderose Garden Academy's student government. In Wisteria Garden Academy, the students and personnel simply referred to their place as a student union, which also functions the same. The only difference was that Jaderose Garden's own version of the student union is a whole lot more gigantic, spacious, very well-decorated, and just like all the old world-style architecture of all the other buildings within the campus, the GUC's architecture was another small palace. The building stood three and a half stories, with the open eating and lounging area had a balcony floor where those of royal blood, a few select nobles, and the executive administrators of the school would normally eat. The only time that a commoner or a lower-leveled noble blood can dine in the balcony floor area was if they were exclusively invited by a regular over there.

In the meantime, one wall was completely occupied with a rather giant plasma TV screen that was airing the national Lunarian news. On a few walls were smaller slim screens where they show news headlines of all kinds in one liners. This must be the school's campus ticker system, as LUPUSJr had always mentioned in the community chats.

The Wisterians had a reserved area within the dining area, which also included the personnel. The Kinomotos were lucky enough to find an empty table that fit six seats. Fujitaka, Jaderose Garden's newest history and anthropology department director, had a chance to join his children and their long-time friends to have their dinner.

"This place is like a mall!" Sakura exclaimed as she feasted on her scrumptious pasta dish. "And their food booths are really pricey! Luckily we have our IDs to use to buy our dishes instead. That was really clever!"

"Wisteria Garden Academy came up with that system, Sakura," Touya replied in a rather bored tone. "I know because Yuki, some of the dudes, and myself proposed the idea to the EIMC instead of wasting paper and killing off trees and make printed ticket books out of them."

"He's right, you know," Yukito chuckled. "Wisteria Garden Academy may be one of the lower-budget garden institutions within the system, but when it came to academics, especially with math, science, and engineering, we've got a slight higher percentage than Jaderose itself. We've also got the best historians and researchers around as well."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this school, man," Yamazaki complained as he sipped on his bottle of iced tea. "This place is too damn big, it's like a frickin' city. And even though we all wear school uniforms on a weekday basis, everyone looks way too sophisticated around here. There's just no way in hell we'd be able to mingle and fit in with them."

"You don't need to fit in with them if that's what you're worried about, Yamazaki," Touya said. "We got each other. It'd be the same as always."

"Except for one thing," Naoko grinned. "We have LUPUSJr on our side too."

"Well, that's two," Yamazaki exclaimed. "First LUPUSJr and now Rika-chan. Now we know two people at Jaderose Garden. Doesn't matter if they're popular or not."

"True," Sakura nodded. "Oh, that reminds me. Dad, do you have any knowledge of… um… religious cults?"

Fujitaka placed his fork down after he bit his piece of steak. "Cults? There are plenty of religious cults everywhere around the world, dear. What do you want to know?"

"Sons of Uchius." From out of the blue, Naoko blurted out the answer. "We talked about them a bit a few weeks ago when we had our last group chat with LUPUSJr. He thinks that it's the Monrovians who burned down our school."

The professor shook his head. "It could go either way. I've got enough evidence to prove that Wisteria Garden Academy was built on the top of one of the Astral Towers all this time. Another religious organization known as the The Serenian Church of Wisteria also verified it using their… interesting methods… The reason why it was underground so that it would be hidden from any curious eyes. A priest of the Serenian Church suggested to the old Wisterian government and the EIMC that if they were going to build a garden institution in Wisteria, it was best if it was right over the surface of the Astral tower to be sure that it stays hidden. They also placed a powerful protective barrier over the ruins, which also means that if we were going to have access to the ruins again, we would have to have permission from the Serenian Church, and of course, have someone create a door for us."

"Serenian Church, huh," Naoko muttered. "I've heard of them. I didn't know Wisteria has a branch."

"The Sons of Uchius organization is one of the blacklisted cults and organizations that the Serenian Church warned the public about. I have a colleague who is an expert with religious cults, but at the moment she has an appointment with the headmaster."

"Could it be possible that the Monrovians may have done it also?" Touya asked curiously.

"I don't know, son," Fujitaka said. "Wisteria is one of the countries that borders the Monrovian Empire. The only thing that would make those Monrovians attack us is to simply piss the Lunarians off. Other than that I don't think they would know anything about the Astral Towers."

"Or," Yukito joined in, "what if it was some kind of a secret alliance? The only thing we are aware of regarding these Astral Towers is that they are a lock in to some invisible gateway that would prevent chaos from arriving in to our world. Suppose that the school was needed to be burned down in order to reveal one of the towers. And then sometime later, a second location had been demolished just to uncover the second tower… and so on and so forth until all four have been uncovered. If that were to happen, then obviously something— or someone— bigger than we expected was corrupted enough to open that gateway and unleash whatever it is that the goddess Serene was trying to prevent. I mean, wouldn't that make even more sense? If they burned down Wisteria Garden Academy and then nothing happens… then that would obviously be a waste and that the problem was smaller than we actually think."

Touya sipped on his water. "Well, let's break it down so we can put the pieces together. Maybe we can find more theories regarding the motive behind the arson. You with us, Dad?"

"I'm listening. I'll be on the sidelines and correct you guys, just in case you may have missed something."

"Okay. I'm gonna start first," Touya volunteered. "According to our homely folktale, there was an ethereal cosmos, a majestic, enchanting universe ruled by these set of gods known simply as the Astral Gods. Uchius is the ruler of the Astral Gods and Serene is his wife, the queen of the Astral Gods."

The others on the table nodded in agreement. Yukito decided to follow. "This magical world is divided— the heavens and the earth— or solar system or whatever you call it. The Astral Gods rule the planets and moons consisting of every single race you could think of: humans, elves, dwarfs, animals, you name it."

"I'm next!" Naoko raised her hand. "Each planet, even the moons surrounding that planet, has a ruling family. However, out of all the planets and moons, the ruler of the gods, Uchius, chooses one particular prince from one planet or moon and one particular princess from another planet or moon, and will serve as their holy delegates. Kind of like prophets or preachers, you know? The people in that galaxy communicate to the gods through this prince and princess. It's like… the people are praying to the chosen prince and princess and then those two will be bringing their prayers directly to the gods. I think that's what my understanding is."

"You're correct, Naoko-chan," Fujitaka said.

Yamazaki nodded, knowing it was his turn. "Uhh… well, technically, since there's only one prince and one princess chosen by Uchius, these two practically are rulers of the entire universe… the mortal version. Yeah. And Uchius has a process on how they go about choosing the fated prince and princess. They choose four random mortals to play four roles right when they were being born. The roles are the seeker, the dignitary, the researcher, and the destroyer. Uchius already chooses those four random mortals on their birth days and also made sure that they were born the same year as the celestial prince and princess. Uchius is counting on these four to fulfill their destined missions accordingly. If they fail or make a mistake, even if it was just one of them, their punishment is death. Uchius has this harsh declaration that 'a sin of one is a sin of all.'"

"Holy jeez," Naoko shook her head. "I feel bad for those four…"

Sakura then continued from where Yamazaki left off. "But if the four succeeded in carrying their destined tasks, they are guaranteed a long and normal life and a seat among the deities of the astral heavens right after their deaths. The roles are the following: The seeker's mission is to travel around the universe to find that particular prince and princess and will be basing them on their character and the purity level of their hearts. The seeker begins his or her search once the prince and princess turn twelve, so in turn, the seeker will be twelve too. Same goes with the others. When the seeker succeeds in finding the right prince and princess, the couple will be residing at some place called the Celestial Temple Palace. Not only they will live there, but that is the only place where they will be able to communicate with the gods. The Celestial royal couple travel everywhere around the cosmos, visiting different worlds here and there, to spread the message, whatever that message may be, to their fellow mortals."

"Back to me now, I guess," Touya shrugged. "The dignitary plays an important role. He or she is the official counselor and advisor to the celestial royal couple in terms of diplomacy and everything else. The researcher basically is the one monitoring and taking notes, pretty much journaling, all the activities of the celestial royal couple."

"Last but not least," Yukito picked up from where Touya left off, "we've got the most crucial role: the destroyer. Even though the gods have powers unimagined, they're not exactly all-powerful. Their powers will also require factors that are completely out of their hands. The gods are fearful of a major apocalypse that may occur in their world, and, for reasons unknown, the only way for the gods to keep the prosperity of their universe and to keep the hearts pure of all the peoples, blood must be spilled."

"And when they meant that blood must be spilled, the blood they're talking about is one of the Celestial royal couple in some ceremony called the _Purification and Preservation Ceremony_. Because the gods don't have the ability to appear themselves as mortals, which is why they need the Celestial royal couple in the first place, that's where the destroyer comes in," Naoko continued from where Yukito left off. "The destroyer's role is to participate in this… really bloody ceremony… is the executioner. Whichever of the two who reaches the age of 20 first will be the the one slain for the sake of the universe's prosperity and the safety of all the peoples. When that happens, the cycle starts over again. The Purification and Preservation Ceremony happens every 20 years when one of the two of the Celestial royal couple reaches 20."

Yamazaki shook his head. "And to think, they're gods, but they're not all that powerful. What kind of gods are they?"

"That, Yamazaki, we don't know and we don't have all the answers," Fujitaka reminded him. He sipped on his water, then continued. "Even until now historians and archaeologists like myself are still trying to fill the missing pieces of the puzzle."

"So," Yamazaki went on, "that whole process of finding the celestial messengers of the gods and then eventually one of them dying has been going on through centuries and centuries and centuries— until one fateful period that actually broke the cycle and then resulted in utter chaos."

"Alright," Fujitaka nodded. "What happened then, Yamazaki?"

"If I remember correctly, Uchius made a little mistake. How he made a mistake, we don't know. The seeker he chose pretty much chose the wrong prince and princess and Uchius himself made a mistake by choosing the wrong seeker and the wrong destroyer for the upcoming Purification and Preservation Ceremony. One of the two among the celestial royal couple became a traitor to the gods and the other fell in love with the Destroyer and vice versa. Apparently, that royal who was supposed to be offered as a sacrifice just happened to be the one to fall in love with the one who was to kill him— or her. When that ceremony came, the Destroyer rebelled against Uchius proposing that there had to be another way to maintain the peace and prosperity of their universe without involving any form of bloodshed. In addition, there's record that the Dignitary and the Researcher discovered something they shouldn't be knowing in the first place related to Uchius himself. Either way, Uchius was not happy, not to mention the fact that he panicked. Two things were to happen if screw-ups such as this happen. First, the Destroyer will be punished by death for now carrying out his or her duty of slaying the unfortunate twenty-year-old royal, and in addition, Uchius' destruction of the entire galaxy simply because of the Destroyer's infidelity— you know, the whole "the sin of one is the sin of all" bit. Second, without the blood, something of pure sinister evil will break through their world and ultimate destruction will happen. The entire Astral Universe end up getting engaged in to two battles: Uchius against the mortals who supported both the would-be sacrifice and the destroyer, the other will be against this pure sinister evil force that is about to break through their universe."

Sakura continued from where Yamazaki left off. "With too many chaotic things happening at that time, Uchius' wife and queen of the Astral Gods, Serene, listened to the mortals' reasoning and why they are against this bloody ceremony. And because the Astral Gods knew that even with their powers combined that there was no way they were able to repel this evil force, Serene decided to use whatever power she had left to halt everything and save the people from being perished along with the galaxy that was about to be destroyed. With that, she was able to put all living creatures, all living races, in to sleep, send them in to a different dimension— which is our world, according to the folktale— in order to reborn in to new lives, forgetting who they were in the past. And as a precaution, as well as protection of the people in our world, she sealed the gateway between their Astral Universe and our world by building these four Astral Towers within the lands of our world. When she was able to bring the entire population in to our world, she had to seal the gateway to prevent the vengeful Astral Gods, that is, the ones siding with Uchius, and of course, that pure sinister evil that just broke loose in the astral universe."

"Generally, the Wisterian folktale of the Astral Towers tells a story of where the Wisterian people came from," Touya concluded. "But then… why only the Wisterian people? And why are we living in a country in which about 30-40% of the land is nothing but a barren desert? You would think there would be a lot of them."

"We do not have the answers to those, Touya. We only have what was recorded in the ancient scrolls," Fujitaka concluded. "But thanks to the arson of our former school, we have now found incriminating evidence that these Astral Towers actually do exist. It still is a tragedy that we have to lose our beloved school, but in a way, it's a blessing."

"Huh," Naoko muttered. "And here I always thought those who were from the Serenian Church and the Sons of Uchius organizations were a bunch of lunatics coming up with stuff such as these."

Sakura cleared her throat. "I shifted my focus for my essay again and I decided to make it final. I figured that explaining and then interpreting the folktale wouldn't do much for me to elevate to being a SCORE so I decided to switch around a little. I hope the Jaderose Garden administration would be pleased with my essay."

"I'm sure they will," Yamazaki gave a grin. "If they're so elite then I'm sure they'd be happy when they see something original from their students and cadets, ne?"

"Hope you're right, Taka," she chuckled.

Just as the group were about to continue their discussion, they were interrupted by the arrival of a group of sophisticated-dressed young men who stopped by the reserved area and acknowledged the new faculty member sitting along with the five Wisterian cadets.

"Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, I presume." The tall middle-aged man standing at the center of the group acknowledged the history professor.

"That would be me, Lord Snowden," Fujitaka grinned, acknowledging Lord Silas Snowden, the headmaster of Jaderose Garden Academy. He stood up to present himself.

"Welcome to Jaderose Garden Academy, Doctor." The two men exchanged their handshakes. "Are you busy at this time?"

"Actually I was just finishing up my dinner. My children are here." He introduced Touya and Sakura to the headmaster, along with the three cadets sitting with them.

"Welcome to Jaderose Garden Academy, cadets," Lord Snowden smiled. "I know it's only your first day, but I do hope your new school does give you a lasting impression, so to speak."

"It has, Lord Snowden," Sakura answered with optimism in her eyes. "I've heard that the temporary housing that we're staying is where all the truant students stay when they get suspended, but I quite like the house. It's cozy, isolated, and it's close to the forest and the beach!"

"Either way, it's still your temporary home. After all, the five of you are SCORE cadets and if you pass the upcoming test next week, you wont be staying there anymore."

"He's right about that, Sakura," Touya nodded.

"Oh, please do call me Headmaster Snowden, or Mr. Snowden. We do not encourage everyone here to be too polite, especially towards the royals. We're a special military unit after all. If we are going to use any formalities, it should be both by ranking and by age. For instance, I assume that the young Touya here would be around his twenties."

"Twenty-four, Sir," Touya indicated his age.

"The Crown Prince of Lunaria is actually six years younger than you, Touya. Outside campus, you will be the one to address the Crown Prince as 'Your Royal Highness.' Inside this campus and during SCORE missions, it will be him who will be reporting to you."

Touya blinked his eyes. "I don't know if that sounds correct, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then, we're actually here to have a short meeting with your father over coffee," the headmaster indicated. "We really do need to discuss a lot of things, Doctor. We hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Fujitaka smiled. "Well kids, I'm going to the big boys' side now."

"See you later, Dad!" Sakura waved. The Kinomotos bade their byes for the night as the kids headed back to their tables.

"I see how we can be informal in this school," Yukito indicated. "Our new headmaster seems somewhat laid back."

"He's a lot more laid back than Headmaster Bly if you ask me," Touya stated his opinion.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Headmaster Bly since there's no more Wisteria Garden Academy?" Naoko wondered curiously.

"Bly's fine," Touya said. "They gave him a special position as the one who will oversee the guarding and protection of the ruins from… uninvited guests. After all, evidence leading to the location of the Astral Tower— or maybe the Astral Tower is actually there in that spot in the first place— is an easy target for any unknown outside forces around. The Wisterian SCOREs, the Lunarian Royal Guard, and the EIMC forces are already there patrolling the ruins."

"I do have a feeling that we may actually end up there as a SCORE mission," Yukito muttered. "I mean, suppose we all pass the test. Because of the arson, I have a feeling that for our first SCORE mission, we're going to be sent back to Wisteria to do our own investigation. It would only makes sense."'

"If that happens," Touya said, "then that would be really awesome! Wisterians making their own investigation and get to the bottom of this entire arson mystery."

"We've been talking about it for like the past three weeks, man," Yamazaki indicated. "It'd make no sense if they sent complete strangers who know nothing about the school or Wisteria to take on the investigation in the first place."

"Taka's right," Sakura nodded. "It wouldn't make any sense at all."

As the five were about to continue, Rika arrived at their table to check up on them. "Hope you all had a wonderful dinner!"

"Thanks for being our guide for today, Rika-chan," Sakura thanked her. "I have to admit that we're still not used to this really majestic environment compared to Wisteria Garden, but eventually, things will sink in."

"Good to hear," Rika smiled. "Just want to let you know that if you need anything else, just simply contact me." She reached for her pocket and began handing out her networking card that has her contact information. "Jaderose Garden Academy requires us to have networking cards, so pretty soon when you become SCOREs, you'll automatically get your set of networking cards also."

"Thanks for the tip, Rika-chan," Naoko grinned.

Immediately, they heard squealing screams from majority of the female population within the GUC when one of the outspoken ones cheered out: "Oh my gosh, the Jaderose Royalty are here!"

"Jaderose Royalty?" Sakura wondered in curiosity, as she and Naoko stood up from their seats. "What's that?"

Rika immediately began fixing her hair quickly. "The Jaderose Royalty? Oh, they are who you say they are— the most popular circle in all of Jaderose Garden Academy. It's mostly consisting of the princes and princesses from all kingdoms and empires throughout the entire Echizen Continent, as well as a few nobles, of course. The more elite ones are SCOREs, so even though there's royalty and select nobility who are students in there, it's the SCOREs who are the real deal."

"Oh, one of those," Naoko responded in a low tone. "We really didn't have a group like that back at Wisteria Garden."

Sakura nodded. "Anybody is anybody over there."

"That's good to hear," Rika sighed. "You know, anyone can get close to them physically, however, even though you're at a short distance, it feels like they're so far away."

"Well, we're gonna end up being SCOREs anyway," Sakura reminded themselves. "We wouldn't be seeing much of them when we start doing SCORE missions."

"Well, if that's the case we seriously have to concentrate on our preparations for the test next week," Naoko reminded her again.

"I know, I know. We can't have any more distrac… tions…" Sakura ended up trailing when she finally got a closer look on who the mysterious Jaderose Royals are. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that brown-haired, amber-eyed surfer boy she spotted at the beach earlier with Naoko. In addition to that, there were also familiar faces along with him as well, including that very pretty girl with beauty she and Naoko envied earlier.

So, she thought to herself. _Those beach bums we spotted earlier are the Jaderose Royalty. They must own everything around Jaderose Garden including the beach!_

"Say," Sakura began to let her curiosity take over her. "Who's that boy with the messy brown hair with amber red eyes?"

Rika scanned among the members of the Jaderose Royalty until she spotted the one Sakura was referring to. "You mean the one at the center wearing green?"

"Yup, him."

"Well," Rika snickered. "Isn't he dangerously handsome?"

"Way too handsome if you ask me," Naoko muttered in a low tone.

"That's Syaoran Li. He's the leader of the Jaderose Royalty, definitely a very serious and efficient SCORE and is among the most decorated and gifted ones around. He's eighteen-years-old and holds the record of being the youngest cadet to ever become a SCORE in the history of Jaderose Garden Academy. His family has a very strong background in the defense arts and sorcery. Not only he's the apple of every girl's eye, but he's also one of the most formidable, deadly warriors anyone could ever face. He's the untouchable one, they say."

Sakura gulped nervously and remained silent. She went on with the identification of the key Jaderose Royalty members. "The one next to him, the dark-haired one with blue eyes and wears glasses is Li's cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's also his best friend as well and his certified right-hand man. Rumors are saying that they're of Lunarian Royalty and that one of those two is the Crown Prince. Sadly, no one really knows which one's which. The short one with the dark brown spiky hair and brown eyes next to Eriol is Prince Yun of Banchon. Although SCOREs are required to strip off of their royal titles and such, that guy is arrogant enough to keep his title and let the entire world know that he is a prince. Still, his kingdom reports to Lunaria, meaning he reports to both Li and Eriol."

"Oh, and who's that really beautiful girl with the long raven hair and purple eyes?" Sakura whispered.

"That, my friend, is the enchantingly beautiful Princess Tomoyo of Sachrin, another kingdom annexed by Lunaria. Rumors say that she is engaged to marry either Li or Eriol, but no one really knows the entire story. As of now, she is Jaderose Garden's most popular girl alongside Li. And the one next to her with the pigtails is Chiharu, one of Tomoyo's closest friends. If Tomoyo's the most popular, Chiharu would be the second most popular."

"He-hey, she's pretty cute!" From behind, Yamazaki joined in the gossip. "Pigtail girl, I mean."

"Her name is Chiharu, Yamazaki," Naoko reminded him.

"Oh. Well. Wow," Yamazaki grinned. "I wonder if she's got a boyfriend already?"

Sakura immediately turned away from the view of the Jaderose Royalty and headed back to her seat. "Forget it, Taka. We're way out of their league."

Yamazaki and Naoko took their seats, with Rika joining them by grabbing another empty seat from the table. While Touya and Yukito continue on talking about the community chat project that they had been working and monitoring on, the younger teens continued on with their chat.

"What do you mean we're way out of their league? We're SCORE cadets, Sakura!" Yamazaki reminded her. "You don't need to be a royal or a noble or good-looking and stylish or whatever. We can't think about stuff like that, we've got the upcoming candidacy test to focus on. That should be our priority!"

"That's what I said earlier," Naoko said. "Once we become SCOREs, then we will be in the same league as them."

"True to that," Rika agreed. "However, that doesn't mean that you'd still become tight with them. They'll acknowledge you as their equal but that's it." She then sighed sadly afterward.

"What's up, Rika?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well… I don't have that many friends, to tell you the truth. I used to be really tight with Tomoyo and Chiharu since elementary. But when the middle school level came, things just… changed between us."

"We're sorry to hear that," Naoko frowned. "I know how it's like, so we feel you."

"But no worries, Rika-chan, we'll be your friends," Sakura smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" Rika smiled happily. "Although we all became SCOREs, nothing much changed for the better, but I do hope that we could be good friends."

"Yeah, like Sakura said," Yamazaki nodded. "You're the only Jaderose Garden person we know around here aside from LUPUSJr."

"LUPUSJr?" Rika asked curiously.

"Our mentor SCORE," Yamazaki continued. "Well he goes by LUPUSJr in the community chats."

"Ah, I see," Rika nodded. "I'm afraid I don't go to the community chats more often. I should have, but I don't think I have the expertise of being a mentor SCORE so I don't participate in that."

"Ne, Rika," Sakura grinned, "I hope that we'd continue being friends even though we become SCOREs ourselves. I mean, I can understand that we may even split up because of the missions. For example, some of us may be deployed away from Jaderose Garden to some unknown land and who knows when we'll be back home, you know?"

"I know. We'll definitely keep in touch, I swear it!"

That night after dinner, the Wisterian cadets welcomed their very first Jaderose Garden friend in the flesh. Of course, they wouldn't count her being the first Jaderose Garden friend ever, knowing they still have LUPUSJr.

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Kleypas House**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

_(morning)_

Touya and Yukito grinned at one another when they appeared in a stylish business casual attire with only a badge lanyard string around their necks. Yesterday during their orientation period, the postgraduate students only receive ID badges strung by a lanyard string. The only difference this time was that their badges were green instead of dark purple and the name of the school on top now states _Jaderose Garden Academy - Postgraduate Academics _instead of their old _Wisteria Garden Academy - Postgraduate Academics_. As for Sakura, Naoko, and Yamazaki, they now appeared in dark forest green blazers and bottoms with white polo top and maroon red ties with goldenrod yellow bangles on their sleeves instead of the old dark purple colors and lavender bangles. They already had their breakfast at the GUC and they dressed accordingly. They estimated their wake-up time would be three hours before school starts and now they were completely prepared, ready to go.

"This is so weird," Naoko frowned, staring at herself in the wall mirror. "I look so weird looking in green…"

Sakura stood next to her and also began gazing at herself through the wall mirror. She wore a white headband with a small cherry blossom flower on her right knowing that green can go with any color if you were to think of botany. "Think of this as starting over, Naoko."

"Starting over? Seeing Wisteria Garden Academy rebuilt again is what I call starting over," Naoko sighed deeply. "Man, I really miss our home school. I love the purple!"

"Psh, if you ask me," Yamazaki walked by, along with Touya and Yukito behind him, "the green makes us men look manlier! I looked seriously gay in purple!"

"Alright, alright," Touya interrupted them. "We've got about twenty minutes to walk back to the main campus. Everyone here ready? Make sure you don't forget your stuff, especially your essays."

"They're all in the bag, Touya-nii," Sakura grinned.

Just as they continued to fix themselves in front of the mirror, they hear the doorbell. Touya approached the door to answer it. "Ah, good morning, Rika-chan!"

"Good morning, Kinomoto-senpai!" Rika grinned. "I came here to walk you to the main campus!"

"We're almost finished getting ready, Rika!" Sakura called while she folded her socks to her ankles. "Come on in!"

Touya invited Rika inside as he shut the door from behind. "Looking good in the dark green and goldenrod!"

"Heh, you see? The green makes me look manlier!" Yamazaki smirked.

"I agree," Rika laughed. "The green does make you a lot manlier, Yamazaki-kun!"

"Alright, we're all set!" Yukito came along with two thermal lunch bags, one for himself and the other for Touya. "He and I will be working in the computer lab at the math and science department, so we're bringing ourselves some snacks while we're at work."

"Good idea," Rika chuckled. "Well then, let's go!"

The Wisterians let Rika lead the way. Once they were outside, they followed the paved trail to the open plains.

#

**Jaderose Garden Academy - Main Campus**

Corcoran Fields, Empire of Lunaria

_(morning)_

When they got there, they spotted others in the dark green and goldenrod-accented SCORE uniforms. With the intricate design of the uniforms compared to theirs, they already identified them as SCOREs. A few of them were kind enough to greet them a good morning regardless that they were complete strangers to each other. While the Wisterians continued to show their enthusiasm by acting like first-time tourists, Rika also wandered her eyes around the crowd exiting the Seastar House.

As for Sakura, she continued to keep her mind towards the SCORE candidacy test, knowing that the vision and the thought of that way-too-dangerously-handsome surfer boy named Syaoran Li was beginning to distract her mind. In addition, she also had to be realistic that there was just no way that a newbie student such as herself would even get his attention, not even a little glance. This was indeed no time for a new young love, knowing she had been there years ago, only to be met by deceit and heartbreak. There was no way she was going to let history repeat itself again, especially with a young man who, in her opinion, was indeed a whole lot more attractive than her so-called first love.

"Rika, are you alright? Looks like you're looking for someone," Naoko noticed Rika's impatient expression on her face.

"Oh… um… well… I was hoping that Instructor Terada would be around… I guess he'll be running late today…"

"Or maybe he was already out early," Naoko snickered. "Who's he anyway?"

"He's one of the active Alpha-ranked SCORE who works as an instructor at a high school level. He is also chosen as one of the head officers of special missions if assigned to him. He's also responsible for training both Li and Eriol when they were little in preparation for their SCORE candidacy test. He's mostly seen with the Jaderose Royalty too, even though he spends more time with his fellow SCORE faculty during lunch and dinner and is also very loyal to the Lunarian royal family."

"Ah, so he knows who the Crown Prince is?" From out of the blue, Yamazaki joins in their gossip.

"He does, Yamazaki-kun," Rika grinned. "He's just prohibited from revealing it to the public, not even here at Jaderose Garden."

"Oh darn…" Yamazaki frowned.

"And he is quite handsome too," Rika chuckled. "And I do sort of have a schoolgirl crush on him, but you know… he's so much older and… you know… I'm way out of his league…"

"I guess we'll always be forever the 'out of everyone's league' clique, Rika," Sakura joked. Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki joined in the laughter with them.

Once they reached the central square, marked by a huge, intricately-designed fountain, they knew it was time for them to make a split. Rika quickly gave Touya and Yukito directions towards the lobby of the math and science building. "Just let the receptionist know that you're the new computer engineers from Wisteria."

"We've got our badges here," Yukito pointed to their badges stringed around their necks. "We're good to go."

"Good luck on your first day of the job, Touya-nii, Yuki-nii," Sakura cheered for the two.

"Same with the three of you," Touya grinned. "Don't cause any trouble in class."

They said their goodbyes as the two headed their own direction. Rika continued to lead them towards the central building. Once they got there, as school standards go, they reported directly to the administration office. It was a good thing that they didn't have to line up after seeing that their fellow Wisteria Garden students were also present at the lobby area. Being a SCORE cadet alone on the verge of becoming SCOREs in two weeks gave Sakura, Naoko, and Yamazaki advantage of getting ahead of the line. Rika waited at the seats when the receptionist lead the three cadets in to the headmaster's office.

There, they were greeted by Headmaster Snowden and another individual in stylized formal military-type uniform standing behind him. "Take a seat, please."

Sakura, Naoko, and Yamazaki did as the headmaster asked them to and opened their ears to listen. The headmaster handed them a small pouch that included a few of the materials they are required to bring including their class schedule list, their new ID badges with photos they just took from yesterday already strung to their neck string, and a small pouch containing a mini-First Aid kit.

"Here are your required materials. Just like in any other garden institution, you are required to wear your ID badges at all times. Your class schedules are as follows. It has been reviewed twice by myself and by your homeroom teacher and the counselors also, therefore you wouldn't have the need to make any changes unless if it was truly necessary. Also, girls, Jaderose Garden strictly enforces their rules, especially with attire. Make sure that your skirt is at knee-length, not above the knee like most girls seem to love having. Many of our students do come from prominent families, and you know how overprotective these parents are, so we have to honor what their parents need for their children. Even though you girls are not from royalty or nobility, the rule still stands. I do hope you understand."

"No worries, Headmaster Snowden," Sakura grinned. "We have strict dress code at Wisteria Garden Academy too, so this is not a problem at all." Naoko nodded in agreement.

"Good, then we have an understanding. Maybe you ladies can be a good example to those spoiled princesses on how a true Jaderose Garden Academy girl should be like!" Everyone in the office broke in to laughter until it eventually faded. "Well, now that's out of the way, before you head out to your homeroom class, I would like you to meet this very handsome young man standing behind me. This is Yoshiyuki Terada, Duke of Cestine, a dukedom that borders the capital city of Corcoran, here in Lunaria. He is a distinguished member of the SCORE faculty and most definitely one of our best. He is also responsible behind the tutelage of Echizen's most prominent princes and princesses which also includes the future emperor of the Lunarian Empire, the Crown Prince of Lunaria himself."

The three students stood up as Yoshiyuki Terada approached them. "Good to meet you and welcome to Jaderose Garden Academy."

"Thank you," the three students responded. Terada extended his hand, just as the three were about to bow and curtsy, and instead the three shook hands with him instead.

"We don't encourage anyone to bow or curtsy to anyone regardless of royalty or nobility or commonality," Terada said. "A handshake is more than sufficient enough, and knowing that Wisterians aren't used to being part of an empire just yet, we don't expect you to practice things that Lunarian subjects are required to do."

"Oh okay," the three students gave a grin.

The headmaster continued on. "Instructor Terada will also be your homeroom teacher and he is the leader behind the highly-esteemed Honors Elite Homeroom Class 1. A lot of high-profile royalty and nobility are in that class, but don't let that intimidate you."

"You were placed in my class knowing that the three of you are highly-qualified SCORE cadets ready to take the upcoming candidacy test this week and next week," Terada continued on. "After school, you three will be meeting with me with your candidacy essays ready to submit and for me to check. Your mentor SCORE and myself will be evaluating them and will counsel you whether you have passed the written test or not. If you did not pass through the essay method, you have a second chance of passing the written test by taking the upcoming multiple choice exam this Friday. If you don't pass that, then you will have to wait until six months later for you to take the test again."

"No way, I can't wait that long," Yamazaki complained. "I've tried many times trying to pass the test and this is actually my fourth time."

"Second time for me," Naoko added.

"Um… I'm a total noob," Sakura shrugged with a shy grin. "But my dad and my brother feel that I'm ready."

"Well, I do hope that you do well for the written test today," Terada nodded.

Right then, the headmaster turned to the wall clock. "Well, fifteen more minutes until first period starts, Terada."

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm about to head to my office now to prepare." Terada then turned to the three. "I will see you in class later."

They exchanged their goodbyes as he exited. Moments later, Headmaster Snowden stood up from his desk. "Well then, let me escort all of you Wisterian students to your designated classrooms. Come now."

"Eh? But you've got other students who have been waiting to see you today!"

"Actually you three were the last to arrive," the headmaster grinned. "But don't be bothered by that. We'll be bringing your fellow students to their classes first, and then the three of you will be last. The Honors Elite classes are up at the fourth floor of this building."

"Oh. Wow, long climb up the stairs!" Sakura exclaimed.

The headmaster then lead the students out, starting with the first-year students taking their classes in the first floor, up until there were only the three cadets left. When the time finally came, the hallway was already cleared and silent. This meant that everyone was already in their designated classes just as the school bell sounded. The headmaster slowly lead them to a classroom labeled "Hon.E-1," which was the first classroom to their left side from where they were standing.

"Well, I leave you three here now. Wait for Instructor Terada's introductions before you enter."

With that, the cadets nodded as the headmaster left them. They listened to Terada's voice carefully until he got to the part where it should be their cue.

"Before we begin with today's class, as you know, starting today, we have a select group of students from the now non-existent Wisteria Garden Academy to become newly-enrolled Jaderose Garden Academy students, such as yourselves. The Hon.E-1 Class happens to have three of them. Now, some of you may wonder why there will be three in here rather than placing them in the regular homeroom classes. Anyone know why?"

Another voice, a very alluring deep male voice, answered the instructor's question. "They're not students, Instructor. They're SCORE cadets who may become SCOREs in two weeks. That's the only logical reason I could think of. Am I right, Instructor?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Thank you for your reasoning, Mr. Li."

_Mr. Li? As in… Syaoran Li?! _Sakura's voice murmured inside of her head. _Oh no… this can't be happening. Don't tell me the entire Jaderose Royalty is in this class!_

"Well then, let's not make our new students wait any longer," the instructor said, calming everyone in the class down. "Please, do come in now!"

Once the cue was heard, Sakura, Naoko, and Yamazaki entered. Mixed reactions came, with the boys gazing at them enthusiastically while the girls only gave them glares. Most of the girls, anyway. Instructor Terada began writing their names on the board.

"Everyone," Terada called attention to his class, "let's all welcome Sakura Kinomoto, Naoko Yanagisawa, and Takashi Yamazaki to Hon.E-1." The class responded with an applaud. With this going on, Sakura couldn't help but get herself distracted by that one particular amber-eyed surfer boy prince of Jaderose Royalty sitting all the way at the back at the last row by the window, with an empty seat next to him. She knew immediately that she was in trouble. With him and the Jaderose Royalty surfers and beach bums present, there was no way she would be able to concentrate for the SCORE candidacy test with them around. She knew she had to make distance between herself and from the Jaderose Royalty as much as she can. Unfortunately for her, and probably with Naoko and Yamazaki, the one she wanted to avoid just happened to be the one who will be evaluating her and her two friends to see if they truly are SCORE-worthy.

There were a few empty seats next to other SCOREs. There was an empty seat next to Chiharu and another empty seat next to one of Syaoran's closest friends, the one called Prince Yun. Sakura hoped that she would sit next to Chiharu, but then Naoko may also be thinking the same thing. Yamazaki, who did express his first impression of the pigtailed lady-in-waiting to Princess Tomoyo, who happened to be sitting in front of Chiharu, hoped to himself that he would get to sit next to Chiharu. But then again, their seating arrangements all depended on the instructor's decision, just like back at their old school.

"Now, let's all give our new cadets their time to introduce themselves to you," Terada said. "Let's start with Mr. Yamazaki."

Yamazaki nodded and cleared his throat. "First of all, thank you for having my friends and I here at your beautiful garden institution. We couldn't be any happier knowing that we were chosen to attend the most prestigiously elite garden institution among all the other garden institutions. Anyway, I'm a homegrown Wisterian boy born and raised in one of Wisteria's largest towns, Tomoeada. Me, Sakura, and Naoko have been childhood friends and we lived in the same neighborhood in Tomoeda. I'm seventeen-going-on-eighteen in about five months from now, I love to read and write and I love to listen to a lot of stories, but most of all, I also love telling a lot of stories as well! I also play a variety of sports as well, so I'm not just all work and no play. That's about it about me, mostly."

"Thank you for your short intro, Yamazaki," Terada said. "Now, class, do you have any questions for Mr. Yamazaki?"

Quickly, one of the princes, Eriol, raised his hand first. Terada immediately acknowledged him. "Since you are in a SCORE homeroom class, do you mind informing us what your battle skills are?"

"Non-elemental magic using a family heirloom," Yamazaki answered proudly. "My family are a bunch of innovators, so to speak. Wisteria, is, after all, is known for its research and technology even though we're economically poor, and my grandfather was a SCORE himself who also had non-elemental magic as his expertise."

With the words "non-elemental magic," many of the SCOREs gave amazed expressions on their faces. Eriol simply gazed at Syaoran, who both have expressions of interest in this Wisterian young man. Immediately, Eriol continued on to prod on Yamazaki.

"Non-elemental magic… you mean like… the Apocalypse?" Eriol blinked in curiosity.

"I haven't mastered that yet but I'm near there," Yamazaki grinned. The Apocalypse is a very rare, almost to the level of forbidden, type of offensive magic that only the most powerful wizards and magic users around the world have the right to use. In Wisteria, there were only two former SCOREs who were able to achieve and master the Apocalypse: Yamazaki's grandfather and a Kinomoto, one of Sakura's and Touya's distant relatives. They still have yet to determine which one of the Kinomoto relatives was the one who knew that type of magic. "But I don't think that's necessary."

"Still, I recommend you continue studying and train yourself to master the Apocalypse just in case," Eriol suggested. "Well, I'd like to talk to you some more about non-elemental magic much later."

"Sure thing," Yamazaki grinned. He then gave a sigh of relief knowing that someone has finally recognized his own talents. He had trouble convincing everyone else at Wisteria Garden Academy in the past about the existence and the possibilities of non-elemental magic and that any mortal can achieve such forbidden magic arts. Somewhat.

"Well then, thank you for your introduction," Terada interrupted. "Now, let's get you seated. Miss Mihara, please raise your hand. Yamazaki will be sitting at the empty seat next to you."

Chiharu reluctantly raised her hand, which made Yamazaki looking enthusiastic. She was rather skeptical about this Wisterian boy. It wasn't because of his attempt to master non-elemental magic, but somehow, there was something in him that she could not trust."

"Next, we have Naoko Yanagisawa," Terada continued on. "Please, give us a bit of info about yourself."

"Certainly," Naoko grinned. "I'm Naoko Yanagisawa and I'm a Wisterian. I'm sort of the same as Yamazaki except I actually determine the differences between fact and fiction when it comes to writing and telling stories. I'm also a cheerleader and a dancer as well. I'm an elemental magic user with a homemade wooden staff that my grandfather made especially for me. My non-combat skills mainly leans towards hardcore intelligence, so I'm pretty sure you all know what that means."

"Of course," Eriol spoke once again. "You're a clandestine spy. It's part of what SCORE does and individuals like yourself are important assets."

"Why thank you, um…"

"Oh. Eriol Hiiragizawa," the prince finally introduced himself. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself from the beginning. You just answered the questions I was about to ask you, Miss Yanagisawa, so thank you."

"Well then, aside from Mr. Hiiragizawa, do any of you have any questions for Miss Yanagisawa?" No one raised their hands. "No one? Well then, take your seat, Miss Yanagisawa. Mr. Oh will be your classmate. Please raise your hand, Mr. Oh!"

Just as Sakura feared, the slightly diminutive Prince Yun raised his hand. Naoko proceeded to the empty seat next to him. At this point, Sakura found herself standing by herself with everyone's eyes, especially those very deep amber ones, were already directed at her.

"Last but not least, Miss Kinomoto," Terada smiled.

Sakura briefly coughed to clear her throat. "Good morning, everyone. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, formerly of the Wisteria Garden Academy. I'm probably like many of the families with former SCORE family members. My father was a SCORE, my late mother was a SCORE, my older brother, a postgrad, is also a SCORE cadet and will be taking the test along with me. I like music, sports, cheerleading, and reading. My grandfather was a SCORE too before he retired to become a doctor. Well, now he's just plain retired." A few giggled along with her statement, as she continued on. "My combat skills involve a lance-type weapon and summoning spirit guardians, both elemental and non-elemental, although I'm still a beginner on that part. As for my non-combat skills, um… I just like being an inside person. I guess it's about the same as Naoko's, hehe."

"Thank you for your short intro, Sakura. Class, do you have any questions for Sakura before we proceed with today's lesson?"

Somewhere at the back, one of the girls, a long-haired blonde beauty, raised her hand first. Sakura noticed that this particular girl had an expression that may lead to a form of sarcasm. She remained fixated at her, knowing that Terada would eventually pick her.

"Yes, Miss Lilian Moe?" As expected, Terada did choose the blonde girl.

"I have a question… Sakura, right?"

"Yes…" Sakura muttered. She also took note that Naoko and Yamazaki also began looking at the blonde girl suspiciously.

"Um, what brand of contact lenses do you wear?" The blonde girl, Lilian, blurted out her question with a rather squeaky pitch.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't wear any contact lenses."

"Oh really? I was gonna say because the green in your eyes don't suit you." With that, a group of girls sitting around her broke in to laughter.

Sakura crossed her arms and did not take the sarcasm as a joke, but on the other hand, she also noticed that the famous Syaoran and the lovely Princess Tomoyo were not laughing along with them. Rather than taking it as an offense, Sakura responded in a different way.

"If I showed you a photo of my late mother I'm sure that should convince you that all of us Wisterian girls were born with naturally-made contact lenses in our eyes. After all, green means life and green means go!"

After the response, others ended up laughing including the leader of the Jaderose Royalty himself. Terada immediately hushed the entire class. "Alright, enough with the jokes." He glared immediately towards Lilian. "Lilian, this isn't a beauty contest. You keep up that remark and you may be held back from your eligibility to take the candidacy test. Let's get serious here!"

Lilian remained silent as Terada cleared his throat. "Does any one here any _serious _questions regarding Sakura?"

Right then, everyone fell silent, but Syaoran solely raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Li?" Immediately, his amber eyes became fixated towards the remaining new student behind the teacher's desk.

"I know today is your first day in class, but as a starting impression, which one of the schools do you like the most so far? Here or Wisteria Garden Academy?"

Sakura closed her eyes to contemplate. It was easier for her to focus on the question this way rather than seeing Syaoran's eyes as a completely distraction. Moments later, she got her answer.

"Jaderose Garden Academy definitely is bigger, more majestic, more regal, and a lot more advanced from its architecture to layout to its facilities compared to Wisteria Garden Academy, but because I have very little friends here compared to the ones in Wisteria Garden where almost everyone on campus is a friend, one way or the other, I still choose my old school over this one." She then lifted her eyes and found Syaoran's face, still avoiding his eyes. "I guess for me, it's not the place itself that makes a school likable. It's the people who are occupying the place are the ones who create the true atmosphere of the school. I'm sorry if this isn't the answer that you want to hear…"

"Indeed," Terada nodded in agreement. "She has a point, you know. You may think that all the other garden students throughout the system think that our school has everything, but according to Miss Kinomoto, the lack of compassion and equality among the occupants in a place is what creates the environment. I would assume that Miss Kinomoto is saying that she feels more hostility towards you, therefore, I do hope that all of you would be more accommodating than what you just displayed." He then turned to Sakura. "Thank you, your seat will be next to the one who just asked you that question."

_Hoe… I'm sitting next to _the _Syaoran Li?! I'm doomed at this test…_

Sakura simply nodded and proceeded right at the desk next to Syaoran's. Just in front of her were Tomoyo and Eriol. It was a good thing that Rika was sitting at her left side. Once she took a seat, she settled down for a few moments.

"This is Echizenian History, so please open your books to page 45…"

While everyone reached underneath to their cubby boxes to grab their textbook, Sakura reached for her notebook and her pencil case from her messenger bag. In the meantime, the rather notorious handsome surfer boy sitting next to her startled her once she spotted his deep amber eyes.

"Y-yes…?" Sakura muttered nervously.

"There is one other question that I also meant to ask, but you know, class must move on," Syaoran said with a rather confident look on his face.

"Wh-what is it…?"

He scooted closely to her and whispered: "How cheery are you… Cherry?"

Slowly, her emerald eyes rose open wide once she heard of the last few words. "You… you can't be…"

He then offered her his hand. "Syaoran Li… _your _mentor SCORE. At last, we finally meet… CheeryCherry."

"LUPUSJr…?" Sakura gulped nervously as she went ahead and shake his hand.

First day of school at Jaderose Garden Academy and Sakura knew this was going to be a whole lot more challenging than she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it for the first chapter for now. It's quite long, I know LOL. But please give me this bit of space to explain a bit more about where I got my ideas from.

The whole "Wisterian legend" thing, I'm not sure. I've read it from a few fantasy books before several years ago, or maybe it must have been from one of those unknown fan-translated mangas I've read. As far as the whole SCORE thing, that idea was actually inspired by the classic RPG _Final Fantasy VIII_. I was a major fan of that game (and this was back in like 1999-2000 I believe) and I really loved the story and somewhat the gameplay. If you read about it, you'll see what I mean. But the fanfic's story plot itself would be as original as American apple pie (bad analogy, I know XD).

Also, if you notice, I'm including the original characters from **Stuffed Animal** to this fic also. I'm rather too lazy coming up with names of original characters so I'm just carrying over the ones from Stuffed Animal LOL. The names of places are completely random. I also get them from local street names and even statewide Californian towns and districts. Here's one small fact I'd like to share. In case you weren't aware, another one of CLAMP's bestselling work, _Magic Knight Rayearth_, has majority of the names of characters, weapon names, magic spell names, and even the land of Cefiro itself were all named from 1990s Japanese cars. For example, one of the antagonists, a mischievious little boy named Ascot, was named after the Honda Ascot (car only sold from 1989-1997). Another example would be one of the main male characters, Ferio, was named after the Honda Civic Ferio. The magical world, Cefiro, was named after the Nissan Cefiro. Just look up the names of the characters and place names in _MKR_ on Google and cars will come out first before the MKR-related names themselves. If CLAMP can name their characters and places after cars, I can name my original characters from real-life various names and places too. ^_^

To all the followers and reviewers, thank you so much! For now, I won't respond to the reviewers just yet until I get reviews from chapter 1. Maybe I'm just used to seeing a lot of reviews and then write a long author's note when I can at the end of each chapter LOL. Once again, thank you for taking the time to read and hope you're enjoying your summer!

Adri Mars signing off for now! ^_^


End file.
